The Spirit of The Beloved
by Micky milky
Summary: "Siapa namamu?" Jeritku, aku baru teringat kalau aku belum mengetahui namanya. "Kim JaeJoong."... "Dia, Kim JaeJoong sudah meninggal." YunJae, YooSu. ...XMinX... end
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****The Spirit of****The Beloved**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama/Mystery**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, …xMinx…**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Yunho Pov, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Inspiration****from the****novel EVERMORE( Alyson Noel), comic I HAVE MET YOU ALL ALONG (Saitou Chiho), I WON'T LET YOU BE A STAR (Yuu Watase)**

**.**

**.**

**prolog**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

Namaku Jung Yunho, umurku 21 tahun, saat ini aku berkuliah semester 7 di sebuah Universitas di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Aku mengambil Falkultas keguruan. Ok… jangan Tanya kenapa aku bisa nyasar di falkustas itu, tapi yang jelas aku menikmati kehidupanku di sana.

Aku memang tampan dan lumayan cerdas. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menjadi idola di kampusku. Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang mungkin mempunyai satu, dua, tiga penggemar di sana. Tapi aku tak terkenal seperti sahabat baikku, Park YooChun dan Shim Changmin yang terkenal playboy, tampan, dan juga jenius.

Park YooChun adalah teman terbaikku, dia mempunyai Namjachingu bernama Kim Junsu yang juga teman sekelas kami, upz… jangan terkejut, mereka memang pasangan sejenis, tapi itu tak jadi kehebohan di tempat ku kulian, karena pacaran sesama jenis itu sudah sangat lumrah di kalangan kampusku. Sedangkan Shim Changmin adalah lelaki jenius juga menyangdang sebagai teman baikku. Changmin memiliki ketinggian di atas rata-rata pria dia kampusku, ah… kalau tak salah ada satu orang yang dapat menyainginya, itupun tak sebanding dengannya, kalau tak salah namanya Cho Kyuhyun, juniorku sekaligus teman baik Changmin.

Aku mempunyai adik perempuan bernama Jung Jihye, aku sangat menyayanginya.

Jihey sosok wanita yang pintar dan cerdas juga sangat cantik, saat ini dia masih menginjak bangku sekolah menengah atas tingkat 2. Walau begitu adik perempuanku tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis yang dapat berfikir dewasa.

Kedua orangtuaku berkerja, ayahku berkerja di sebuah perusahaan elektronik, sedangkan ibuku bekerja di kantor pemerintahan. Walau mereka harus pergi pagi-pagi dan pulang sore bahkan terkadang larut malam, aku dan Jihye tak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang dari mereka.

Intinya kami keluarga kecil yang sederhana dan bahagia.

Kehidupanku berubah saat sebuah kecelakaan menimpaku dalam insiden tabrakan. Saat aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, aku mengalami kecelakaan serius, 7 dari 15 penumpang meninggal, dan yang lain luka-luka termasuk aku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana saat itu seluruh keluargaku menjengukku di rumah sakit, umma yang menangis melihat keadaan ku, dan Jihye yang memelukku erat.

Untungnya aku tak apa, hanya saja kepalaku terbentur keras dan sobek, yang membuat aku mengalami geger otak ringan dan kepala bagian belakangku harus di jahit.

Sebenarnya itu sudah lama terjadi, tapi entah kenapa efek dari tabrakan itu harus terasa baru-baru ini.

Dulu aku adalah seorang pria biasa yang mempunya kehidupan normal pada umumnya, tapi akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu aku mendapatkan penglihatan-penglihatan yang tak dimiliki manusia normal lainnya.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana saat itu, pagi-pagi buta saat aku hendak Joging, seorang nenek tua berdiri di depan rumahku, dia tersenyum lembut kearahku.

"Yunho-ah."

Saat itu tubuhku membeku, lalu mengejang, bagaimana tidak kalau kau bertemu dengan sosok nenek kandungmu yang sudah lama meninggal berdiri di depanmu. OMG, demi reaksi bintang Cassiopeia(?) aku sungguh ingin menangis dan menjerit saat itu. tapi itu semua aku urungkan, karena nenekku tak menampakkan wujud yang seram seperti hantu-hantu yang aku lihat di TV.

Saat itu nenekku berkata kalau dia masih memiliki urusan didunia yang belum dia selesaikan, yaitu melihatku menikah. Aku Cuma bisa menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal dan mengatakan kalau saat ini aku belum mau menikah, dan meminta maaf pada beliau, aku juga mengatakan kalau aku akan menikah jika nanti aku sudah berkeja. Untungnya nenekku mengerti, dan semenjak itu aku tak pernah melihat nenekku dimanapun.

Bermula dari pertemuanku dan nenekku, semenjak itu aku mulai bisa melihat orang-orang yang sudah mati atau bisa disebut 'Arwah'. Mereka bahkan tak melihatkan sosok menyeramkan seperti yang ada di otakku. mereka terlihat bersahabat. Aku melihat mereka dimana-mana, diterminal, di stasiun kereta, di lapangan, di lorong kampus, dikelasku, di kantor appa dan umma, bahkan aku pernah mengusir sosok arwah perempuan yang menyelinap masuk kekamar mandiku.

Mereka terlihat bercakap-cakap antar sesama mereka, bermain dan bahkan tertawa, tak jaran saat mereka tahu aku dapat melihat mereka, mereka menyapaku dan tersenyum dengan bibir pucat mereka, terkadang aku membalas senyuman itu walau ada beberapa orang yang mungkin menganggapku gila karena tersenyum sendiri. Yah… aku memang menyimpan rahasia ini, rahasia dimana aku bisa melihat mereka semua dari semua orang disekitarku. Toh itu bagiku biasa, selama para arwah ini tak menggangguku, aku tak akan mengganggu mereka.

.

.

Semenjak kuliah aku pulang pergi menggunakan kereta. Saat menunggu kereta aku melihat sosok anak kecil yang tertawa bersama sang ibu, mereka terlihat bahagia, tapi saat seorang pejalan kaki menabrak mereka dan tubuh pejalan kaki itu tembus begitu saja, aku jadi tahu kalau kedua ibu dan anak itu sosok Arwah, anak itu melambai kearahku dan aku balas dengan senyuman. Aku mengedik bahu saat kedua arwah itu hilang dikerumunan para manusia, yang berdesakan untuk masuk kedalam kereta.

Aku duduk dengan santai di atas bangku panjang kereta, telingaku tersumpal 'earbud-ku' yang mengalunkan lagu-lagu pop Korea dari BB ternama DBSK, dan tanganku sibuk membolak-balik novel yang aku baca. Sebuah novel detektif. Mataku sibuk dengan isi dari novel yang berjudul 'Voodoo' karangan 'Nick Stone'. .

Seseorang tiba-tiba melintas di depanku, lalu duduk di bangku yang berjarak 4 bangku dari tempatku. Kulihat sosok itu, seorang pemuda tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan, kulit putih dan bibir cherry yang benar-benar memikat. Wajahnya menampakan aurah lembut dan gerakan tubuhnya yang mempesona membuatku benar-benar buta akan keadaan sekitar untuk sementara. Sampai saat mataku menatap sosok itu berdiri dari duduknya dan memberikan tempat duduk itu pada ibu muda yang terlihat sedang hamil.

Sosok itu menoleh kepadaku, bibir cherry itu melengkung membuat wajah cantik itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Aku membalas senyumannya, dan sepintas aku dapat melihat wajah terkejut darinya, sampai beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali memasang wajah bersahabatnya.

.

.

Aku menutup kedua telingaku saat mendengar Tiffany menjerit tepat didepan telingaku.

"Oppa… coba tebak, siapa yang baru ditembak Siwon oppa?"

Aku mengerutkan alisku, dia terlihat berputar-putar kemudia melangkah kakinya mengikutiku menuju bangku yang masih kosong di kelas itu.

"Jessica…"

"Please deh, Jessica. Aisss."

Ujarnya, dia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya.

"Aku oppa, dia baru saja menembakku."

Ujar gadis itu lagi sambil berputar-putar kegirangan.

"Terus Jessica."

"Ayo tebak…"

Aiz mulai lagi anak ini, aku mengetuk keningnya dengan jari telunjukku.

"Sekarang dia dengan siapa?"  
"Coba tebak."

Sekarang wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku, dia menyeringai dalam.

"Donghae."

"Salah… yang benar dia masih Jomloh. Dia kalah dariku. Hehehe."

Ujar gadis itu tertawa senang lalu berlari mengitari bangku-ku.

"Jadi?"  
"Huh~ kau memang tidak asik, Oppa."

Tiffany mengibas rambut panjangnnya, lalu berlalu dari hadapanku dengan muka mengkerut.

"Dia pamer lagi?"

YooChun yang baru saja tiba dan masuk kedalam kelas, segerah menaruh ransel hitamnya di atas meja sebelahku, sosok Junsu juga terlihat mengikut di belakangnya.

"Iya."

"Kali ini apa?"  
"Pacar baru."

Ujarku sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Dasar perempuan." Desisnya, dan mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Junsu yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Ibu-mu juga perempuan."

Sergak pria imut itu tak terima.

.

.

Selama mata kulia bersama Mr Park berlangsung sesekali aku melihat Yoona dan Sunny bemain lempar kertas, bahkan aku sempat mengintip Sunny menulis sesuatu di kertas itu.'Mr Park itu PE-CUN-DA-NG' begitulah tulisannya, saat Yoona membaca tulisan itu, dia terkikih geli. Kulirik lagi di sebelah kananku, sosok Changmin yang asik mengunyah permen karet, dan di depanku Shindong yang asik makan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, disudut kelas aku melihat Amber dan Onew yang saling menjitak, serta Junsu yang terlihat menerawang. Aku menghela napas berat, tak menyangka teman-teman sekelasku aneh semua.

"Hari ini kita sudahi sampai disini, saya harap kalian mengerjakan seluruh tugas yang tadi saya berikan kepada anda semua."

Ujar dosenku itu dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau, aku rasa dia mengalami flu saat ini. Setelah berkata seperti itu. Mr Park keluar dari kelas kami.

"Kau seperti orang idiot."

Aku menimpuk Changmin dengan sebuah kamus besar, dia menatapku tajam, kemudian membuang kamus itu kelantai. Dan mendapat protes dari YooChun si pemilik asli kamus itu.

"aku benci mata kulia Mr Park, selain matakuliahnya yang membosankan, dia juga membosankan."

Ujar Changmin santai, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah permen karet, sesekali permen itu di hembus dan membuat sebuah balon dan kemudian balon itu meledak, membuat bibirnya belepotan noda permen karet, lalu dia memasukkan permen itu kembali kemulutnya, begitulah seterusnya.

"Kanapa kau masuk kalau benci. Bukankah kau anak jenius."

"Jenius bukan berarti aku bisa seenaknya di sini."  
Bantah Changmin. Pria tinggi itu menarik tas sandangnya kemudia pergi keluar dari kelas.

"Kemana?"

"Pulang, apalagi yang mau dilihat disini."

.

.

Aku berjalan pelan kearah rumah, sesekali ku tending krikil yang ada didepanku, bibirku menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang kuputar dari Ipod ku.

Guk…Guk…Guk

Wajahku berpaling dari kerikil yang semenjak tadi menjadi perhatian utamaku, aku melihat Taepoong yang menyeret Jihye mendekati ku, Anjing kesayanganku itu berlari membuat tali pengekang yang dipegang Jihye terlepas. Taepoong menerkamku lalu menjilat pipiku dan membuat tubuhku terguling di aspal kotor. Aiz pasti bajuku juga ikut kotor.

"Taepong-ah, Oppa baru pulang, kau nakal ya."

Sergak Jihye, gadis kecilku itu menyanggakan kedua tangannya di pinggang lalu melotot memandang Taepoong.

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa, ayo pulang."

Kini giliranku yang menyeret Taepoong, dan membiarkan Jihye berjalan beriringan di sampingku.

"Makan apa kita sore ini?"

"Aku tak tahu, umma menyuruhku membawa Taepong jalan-jalan saat dia sibuk memasak tadi."

Tutur Jihye. Dia melirikku lalu sekarang berjalan lebih cepat dariku dan berdiri tepat didepanku. Wajahnya mencondong kearahku.

"Jujurlah padaku Oppa? Apa kau tak mempunyai kekasih?"

Jihye mengembungkan kedua pipinya, sambil terus berjalan mundur, gadis kecilku itu mengacak kepala Taepoong dengan lembut.

"Tidak, dan aku belum ingin punya kekasih."  
ujarku apa adanya. Terlihat sosok pria dewasa yang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah, aku yakin itu arwah, soalnya saat Jihye tak sengaja menabrak pria itu, dia sama sekali tak terjatuh, malah terlihat bisa saja, belum lagi Taepoong yang sibuk mengonggong.

"Tak bosan ya jomloh terus."

Jihye menyentil ujung hidungku dengan tangannya, lalu sekarang tubuhnya kembali berada di sampingku.

"Tidak."

Saat kami berjalan melewati sebuah belokan, aku melihat sosok cantik yang aku temui dikereta tadi sedang menyender pada tiang listrik, dia menghisap sebatang rokok, membuat beberapa asap rokok itu menggepul. Mataku teralih pada almamater Universitas yang dipakainya.

'Itu Universitas-ku.' Batinku.

.

.

Dengan langkah cepat aku berlari menuju stasiun, setengah jam lagi mata kulia pertamanku akan di mulai, aiz… kenapa aku bangun telat.

Dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan, aku menerobos grombolan orang-orang yang masuk kedalam kereta yang sama denganku.

Kulirik keadaan kereta mencari bangku kosong yang mungkin bisa kutemu, tapi nihil, aku tak menemukan bangku kosong hari ini. Tepat beberapa langkah dari tempatku berpijak, aku melihat 'dia' lagi. Laki-laki cantik dengan senyum malaikat itu.

Laki-laki itu menoleh kearahku, memberikan seulas senyum yang kemarin membuatku serasa terbang, lalu kembali aku melihat almamater yang sama dengan almamaterku.

Saat kereta sudah sampai, penumpang kembali saling menyenggol bahkan menerobos satu sama lain. Kulihat pria cantik itu tak sama sekali beranjak dari tempatnya malah dia diam terpaku memandangku, sampai pintu kereta itu tertutup kembali.

Hei…! Apa dia membolos… huh, dasar. Tapi sungguh, senyumnya tadi membuat jantungku berdetak tak menentu.

.

.

Di kampus aku masih memikirkan tentang pria itu, pria cantik-ku, aduh… kenapa aku jadi melabelkannya menjadi milikku. Tapi dia benar-benar berbeda dari yang lain.

"Melamun?"

Changmin menepuk pundaku pelan, membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Mana YooChun dan Junsu?"

"Entah… kurasa mereka sedang… ehem~ saling meraba di toilet."

Ujar Changmin tak berminat, pria tinggi itu menaruh tasnya diatas meja kantin yang kami duduki sekarang.

"Pesan apa? Aku yang pesankan, tapi kau yang membayarnya sendiri."

"Kopi susu saja."

Ujarku santai, dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin setelah itu pria tinggi itu berjalan menuju pemilik kantin untuk memesan pesanan kami.

"Hei… bro."

YooChun melempar tasnya sembarang, lalu duduk di depanku, dan Junsu yang juga ikut duduk disamping YooChun.

"Darimana? Aku dengar dari Changmin, kalian baru saja saling 'meraba' di toilet, apa benar?"

"Meraba siapa?"

Ucap Junsu polos.

"Dasar genius yang yadong."

Terlihat dari muka YooChun yang tak suka atas aduanku tadi.

Ponselku tiba-tiba berdering, kulihat siapa yang menghubungiku. Go Ara Ha. Uh~ aku benar-benar membenci gadis ini, dia sangat mengangguku akhir-akhir ini, apalagi semenjak pernyataan cintanya aku tolak.

"Siapa?"  
"Ara."

"Wah, tipemu seperti Ara ha? Apa tak ada yang lain."

Ejek YooChun, aku langsung menarik renselku, dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kantin.

"Mau kemana?"

"Hanya sebentar."

Ujarku cepat, dan langsung melesat pergi dari sana. Menuju perpustakaan, atau mungkin belakang perpustakaan.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

Tanyaku langsung pada Ara ha diseberang sambungan sana.

"Lagi apa oppa? Apa kau kuliah?"

"Iya kenapa?"

"Kau dimana? Aku kesana?"  
"Tidak, aku sedang tidak berminat melihat wajahmu."

Ujarku jujur, terdengar dari seberang sana seperti suara grasak-grusuk yang membuatku harus menjauhkan telingaku dari ponsel kesayanganku itu.

"Oppa, kenapa jahat padaku?"  
"Hanya ingin."

Pip…

Aku tutup sambungan itu, lalu melirik kekanan dan kekiri, sungguh saat ini aku sedang kebelet pipis, makanya aku kemari, karena Cuma tempat ini yang dekat dengan kantin dan terlihat sangat sepi. Kalau aku menuju Toilet yang tepatnya lumayan Jauh dari perpustakaan ini, nanti malah aku pipis di celana. Tak lucu kan kalau seorang Jung Yunho Mahasiswa semester 7 masih mengompol. Denga terpaksa aku mulai menuruni kancing jins ku, ngumpung sepi dan mulai memenuhi panggilan alam-ku.

"Ehem…"  
dengan muka horror aku melihat kearah kiri, menatap mata bulat besar nan polos dan bibir Cherry yang tersenyum padaku. Lalu dia mulai memerengkan kepalanya yang membuat dirinya terlihat imut, dan satu lagi tangannya yang menujuk langsung pada Juniorku yang belum aku simpan.

"Eh…"

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku menyembunyikan benda pusaka itu, dia terkikih geli.

"Mian, aku kebelet."

Jujurku, dia kembali tersenyum lalu berjalan kearahku. Oh tuhan, dia sungguh sempurna.

"Ya aku tahu, setidaknya aku dapat tontonan gratis tadi."

Ujarnya tersipu. Aku menunduk. Malu sekali rasanya.

"Sudah, anggap saja ini hari sialmu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia berlalu begitu saja. Hari sial katanya? Bagiku ini hari keberuntunganku karena bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Siapa namamu?"  
Jeritku, aku baru teringat kalau aku belum mengetahui namanya.

"Kim JaeJoong."

Ujarnya santai, dan berjalan semakin menjauh dariku. Kim JaeJoong, kau sungguh-sungguh membuatku terpesona, dan kelihatannya aku menyukai laki-laki itu.

.

.

Pagi ini aku kembali duduk di dalam Kereta, dengan tampang masing mengantuk. Padahal hari ini aku libur kuliah, tapi umma menyuruhku menemani Jihye ke toko buku pagi-pagi sekali.

Hei… Jihye itu perempuan yang sudah berumur 17 tahun, dia sudah sangat dewasa, kenapa aku masih harus menemaninya.

"Oppa, kenapa sih ikut-ikut."

Jihye melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sedikit kesal aku dibuanya, seharusnya dia marah pada umma bukan aku.

"Kan umma yang menyuruh."

"Padahal aku ingin bertemu seseorang."

Desisnya pelan, walau begitu aku bisa mendengarnya samar, tapi tak aku gubris sedikitpun.

Aku melirik-lirik keadaan kereta, lalu mata musangku melotot saat melihat pria cantik 'Kim JaeJong' yah Kim JaeJoong berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku, sebenarnya aku ingin memanggilnya, hanya saja kereta ini buru-buru berhenti, dan membuatku harus diseret Jihye keluar dari sana karena keasikan melihat wajah cantik malaikat itu.

"Ayo Oppa."

Aku berdiri dari dudukku, kemuda keluar dari kereta itu. aku mengeluh kecewa saat JaeJoong tak kunjung keluar dari kereta sampai pintu kereta itu ditutup. Sungguh aku ingin sekali berbicara dengannya lagi. Tubuhku terpaku di tempat membuat Jihye melemparku dengan tas tangan yang di pegangnya.

"Mau menemaniku atau melamun sih?"

Jihye menyentak kedua kakinya kesal, akhirnya aku mengikutinya juga, berjalan dibelakangnya. Tapi sebelum aku berjalan mejauh dari kereta itu aku ingin melihat JaeJoong sekali lagi untuk hari ini.

Kuputar kepalaku kearah kereta, melihat Kereta api itu masih bertengger disana, dan terlihat belum ingin berjalan. Jantungku berdetak kencang, wajahku memucat, kaki-kakiku melemas, dan tubuhku seperti tak bertulang, saat aku melihat Kim JaeJoong dengan santai berjalan menembus pintu kereta api yang sudah tertutup rapat itu.

"Dia… Roh?"

Tubuhku menggigil, napasku tercekak di kerongkongan… oh tuhan~ jangan katakan kalau orang yang sekarang dapat membuat detak jantungku berdebar hebat, dan membuat pikiranku hanya dipenuhi olehnya ternyata sudah…

"Dia, Kim JaeJoong sudah meninggal."

.

.

TBC…

**A/N**

**Fic baru. Bagaimana? Apa suka? Repyu ya, kalau tak suka milky akan menghapusnya dan mungkin akan milky publis di FB saja. Satu lagi, fic ini tak sedikitpun bergender angst… jadi dijamin fic ini happy ending. Sebenarnya sudah lama ingin nulis nih fic, hanya saja milky masih harus focus dengan fic satunya, ngumpung fic satunya sudah mau 'END' jadi milky coba buat fic baru.^^ ini fic inspirasinya banyak benget, jadi jangan heran.**

**Review Please…^^**

**Micky-Milky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: ****The Spirit of****The Beloved**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama/Mystery**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, …xMinx…**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Yunho Pov, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Inspiration ****from the ****novel EVERMORE ( Alyson Noel), comic I HAVE MET YOU ALL ALONG (Saitou Chiho), I WON'T LET YOU BE A STAR (Yuu Watase)**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

**Enjoy**

**.**

Tubuhku bergerak gelisa di atas ranjang. Rasanya terasa sangat gerah saat ini. Kusibak selimut yang menutup tubuh bawahku membiarkan selimut itu terjatuh dari atas ranjang. Tubuhku berbalik ke arah kiri, melihat jam dinding yang membingkai 10:16 sudah sangat siang. Dan percaya atau tidak, tadi malam aku tidur jam 4 subuh karena terlalu sibuk membayangkan banyak hal yang kemarin kulihat.

Kutelentangkan tubuhku sehingga sekarang tubuhku menghadap langit-langit kamar, tangan kananku bergerak menutupi kedua mataku dan tangan kiri kubiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di samping tubuhku. Ada sedikit aura hangat yang menyerang lengan kiriku, dengan malas tubuhku berguling kekiri dan mendapatan sosok cantik yang tertidur di sampingku.

Mataku melotot kaget menemukan objek yang membuatku tak bisa tidur tadi malam sedang asik bergelung di atas tempat tidurku. Kuangkat tangan kiriku dari tubuhnya, memandang setiap jengkal wajah cantik yang sedang tertidur itu. rambut, kening, mata, pipi, hidung, dan uh~ bibir merah itu.

"Selamat pagi."

Sapanya pelan, aku langsung mendorong tubuhku beberapa jengkal dari tubuhnya, wajah cantik itu memandangku dengan mata sayup khas orang bangun tidur, dia duduk di atas ranjangku dengan aku yang juga duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?"

Setelah keluh beberapa lama akhirnya lidahku ini bisa juga di gerakan. Dia tersenyum kearahku, lalu mengucek kedua matanya yang kulihat setitik air mata di ujung mata besar itu.

"Aku tak tahu harus kemana, makanya aku kemari."

Jawabnya santai. Pemilik wajah cantik itu turun dari ranjangku, lalu berdiri tepat di samping ranjang itu. dengan cepat disambarnya selimutku yang teronggok di kaki ranjang, tapi wajah cantik itu terlihat muram dan memandang nanar kearah selimut yang terlihat tak dapat dijangkaunya.

"Aku bisa membersihkannya."

Ujarku, dia berbalik melihatku, lalu duduk dia atas tempat tidurku, dimana aku masih terduduk disana, kulirik sesaat jam di kamarku, masih 10:30, dan mata kulia pertama akan masuk jam 1 siang nanti.

"Maaf ya, aku pasti merepotkanmu."

Dia menunduk dalam, membuat aku tak tegah melihat wajah itu bersedih.

"Mmmp, Kim JaeJoong, ya JaeJoong… siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Dia terdiam, diangkatnya kepala yang tertunduk tadi, tubuhnya berbalik menghadapku.

"Aku tak tahu. Yang aku tahu namaku Kim JaeJoong."

Tidak tahu? Maksudnya apa? Sungguh aku tak mengerti. Kulirik wajah cantik kepunyaan pria didepanku itu, diketuk-ketukkannya jari tengahnya di dagu lalu kembali berbicara padaku.

"Saat dikereta, aku merasa bermimpi kau membalas senyumanku, kulihat kau selalu memperhatikanku. Aku kira itu hanya perasaanku saja."

Ujarnya girang. Dia berdiri dari ranjangku dan berusaha menyibak gorden kamarku, tapi nihil, tetap saja kejadiannya sama saat dia ingin mengambil selimutku, dia tak bisa menyentuh gorden itu.

"Aku tak tahu aku apa? Tapi yang jelas aku tak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain."

Wajah sedih itu kembali kulihat di wajah yang telah kukagumi semenjak memandang wajahku pertama kali.

"Aku mengikutimu, dan ingin mengetahui siapa kau? Sampai aku tahu kau bisa melihat bahkan berbicara padaku, dan orang-orang yang sama denganku."

Wajah itu tertunduk dalam, sinar matahari yang memancar dari sela-sela ventilasi menembus tubuhnya, sungguh… dia seperti malaikat saat ini.

"Makanya aku kemari dan berusaha mencarimu, aku rasa kau bisa menolongku."

Hening…

Dia terdiam sesaat sama sepertiku, mata kami saling beradu, hanya detak jam yang dapat aku dengar di ruangan itu, sampai…

"JUNG YUNHO, INI SUDAH SANGAT PAGI… MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR."

Aku kaget bukan main saat mendengar suara ibuku memanggil dari lantai satu rumahku, dengan segera aku beranjak dari kamar dan meninggalkannya sendiri di sana. Menuruni anak tangga satu-persatu dan melihat ibuku asik dengan alat-alat masaknya lengkap dengan baju seragam kantornya.

"Eomma, sudah pulang?"

Ibuku berbalik memandangku dengan muka masam.

"Eomma Cuma pulang sebentar untuk membuat sarapan dan makan siang untukmu dan Jihye, mungkin nanti eomma akan pulang terlambat karena akan ada rapat penting."

Begitulah eommaku, sesibuk apapun dia, dia pasti menyempatkan diri membuat makanan, melihat tumbuh kembang anak-anaknnya dan menyayangi kami.

"Cepatlah mandi, nanti kalau kau mau pergi kuliah, jangan lupa titipkan kunci rumah pada Ajhumma."

"Ne…"

Dengan malas kembali kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam kamar mendapatkan JaeJoong masih berusaha untuk mengambil bantal-bantal yang berserakan di bawah ranjang.

"Biar aku saja yang selesaikan semuanya, kau tak usah khawatir."

"A-aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Percuma, kau tak akan bisa melakukannya."

Kulihat dia kembali tertunduk, ada guratan kesedihan yang terpancar wajah cantik itu.

"Jung Yunho, gomawo… apa aku sangat merepotkanmu?"  
mataku bergerak gelisah saat melihat wajah cantik itu semakin menunduk dalam.

"Jika iya, aku akan pergi."  
tubuh kecil dariku itu berdiri dan hendak menujuh pintu yang tertutup. Sampai dengan cepat kugenggam pergelangan tangannya yang aku tahu tak mungkin dapat aku sentuh itu.

"Tunggu…! Bu-bukan itu, jangan pergi, ka-kau tak merepotkanku."

Wajah yang ternyata sudah sembab dengan air mata itu menatapku dalam, iba sekali rasanya melihat wajah cantik itu seperti itu.

"Benarkah?"  
"Ne…"

Bibir itu kembali melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, indah sekali wajah itu kalau tersenyum seperti itu terus.

"JaeJoong-shi, ayo duduk… banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"apa? Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel '-shi' lagi."  
kembali, tubuh itu duduk di atas kursi belajarku. Dan mata bulat itu menatapku intens.

"Mian ne, sebelumnya… kenapa kau bisa meninggal?"

"Me-meninggal?"  
raut wajahnya langsung berubah terkejut, keningnya mengkerut seolah dia berfikir sesuatu.

"Si-siapa? A-aku?"  
aku mengangguk. Benarkah dia tak tahu kalau dia sudah meninggal? Kenapa bisa, sepengetahuanku semua roh/ arwah/ hantu/ dan semacamnya yang selama ini aku temui selalu tahu kalau mereka sudah meninggal, terkecuali kalau dia menampik kebenaranya kalau dia memang sudah meninggal.

"Kau tak tahu?"  
"Tidak, yang aku tahu aku berdiri di lorong rumah sakit, dan berjalan begitu saja."

Dia menggeleng kasar, wajahnya terlihat shock dengan perkataanku.

"Kau tahu dimana rumahmu? Atau mungkin orangtuamu? Temanmu? Adik atau kakakmu? Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu dari mereka."  
dia kembali menggeleng keras, lalu menatapku tepat di kedua bola mata musangku.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu siapa aku, rumahku, orang tuaku, temanku, adik atau kakakku, yang aku tahu namaku Kim JaeJoong, hanya itu."

Ujarnya lemah, dapat kudengar isak dari pria cantik itu. sampai tiba-tiba dia menangis keras.

"Aku ini siapa, Jung Yunho? Kenapa aku tak bisa dilihat orang lain."

Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan kearahku dan berusaha menyentuh pundakku, sampai tangan berkulit putih itu menembus begitu saja tubuhku. Tangannya ditarik kembali dan tergeletak pasrah di samping tubuhnya yang terlihat lemas tak berdaya.

"Dan…"

Ada jedah sejenak, kucoba untuk menungguh perkataanya kembali.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa menyentuhmu? Menyentuh yang lainnya."

Dia berteriak di hadapanku, kembali tangis itu pecah. Dia tak tahu kalau dia sudah menjadi roh, tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya, dan hanya tahu namanya saja? Oh god, ini aneh, bahkan nenekku yang sudah lama meninggal saja masih mengenaliku sebagai cucunya.

"Jae, kau tak apa-apa?"

Aku berusaha menenangkannya yang terlihat masih menangis sesunggukan.

"Ne, aku tak apa-apa. Yun, bisahkah kau ceritakan apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang kematian."

Aku terdiam, dia ingin aku menceritakan tentang kematian? Hei~ aku bukan tuhan…

"Hmmm, baiklah, tapi aku akan siap-siap dulu untuk kuliah, ne… sebentar lagi aku akan masuk kuliah."

Dia mengangguk, ku ambil baju dan handuk yang akan aku pakai nanti. Setelah beberapa saat, aku sudah siap dengan gayaku, baju kaos oblong berwarna hitam, jaket kulit hitam dan celan jeans abu-abu muda serta tak lupa sepatu bot hitam yang baru satu minggu lalu dibelikan eommaku.

Sentuhan terakhir tinggal menata rambutku yang aku beri gel, dan sedikit parfum. Kulirik keadaan kamarku yang berantakan sekarang tinggal membersihkan kamar ini, dengan cekatan kubersihkan satu-persatu isi kamar ini. Dan menaruhnya tepat di tempat seharusnya. JaeJoong telihat memperhatikan kerjaku dari kursi belajarku. Dia tersenyum saat aku melihatnya dan juga ikut tersenyum.

Kutarik ransel hitamku di sudut kamar dan menyampirnya dipundakku.

"Ikut?"

Dia mengangguk menyetujui usulanku, kami berjalan menuruni anak tangga melihat sekita rumah yang terlihat sangat sepi.

"Sepi sekali?"

"Eomma-ku pasti sudah pergi."

Jawabku, dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Aku berjalan kearah meja makan, membuka lemari makan dan mulai menikmati sarapan siang-ku.

"Tak ikut makan?"

Tawarku, dia menggeleng.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku tak pernah merasa lapar."

Cengirnya. Wajar kan, dia roh, mana mungkin dia dapat merasakan lapar seperti manusia. Dengan setia dia menatapku yang menyendokkan nasi kemulutku sendiri.

"Tunggu, ada nasi di pinggir bibirmu."

Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mengambilkan nasi di samping bibir kananku, detak jantungku benar-benar terasa 5x lebih cepat berdetak dari sebelumnya saat merasakan jarak wajahnya sangat dekat dengaku, dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini wajah itu sungguh menakjubkan.

Dia merengut kesal saat lagi-lagi tangan itu tak dapat berkerja semestinya. Dia kembali tak bisa menggapai apa yang ingin di gapainya. Dengan muka ditekuk dia kembali duduk ditempat duduknya.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Dengan gerakan cepat ku ambil sisa nasi yang dikatakkan dengan lidah panjangku. Hanya perasaanku saja apa aku tadi melihat jakunnya terlihat naik turun atas perlakuanku.

"Selesai, ayo ikut aku."

Dia kembali menguntil dibelakangku. Ku ambil kunci rumah yang tergeletak di atas meja tamu. Sebenarnya sebentar lagi Jihye pulang, tapi tetap saja aku harus segera berangkat kalau tak mau terlambat

"Kita naik kereta ya."

Dia mengangguk, setelah kukunci pintu rumahku aku berjalan menuju kediaman Ajhumma 'Jung' ya, dia bibi-ku, dan rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumahku.

**^Y-J^**

"Oppa…"

Saat aku baru saja menutup pintu pagar, Sosok perempuan berlari mengejarku, dia berdiri di depanku sambil tersenyum centil.

"Lihat disana Oppa."

Perempuan itu menunjuk kearah sosok laki-laki tampan yang juga tersenyum padaku. Itu kan Siwon, dia juga teman kuliah-ku, pria berbadan tegap itu temanku satu kampus dan semester, hanya saja kami berlainan falkultas. Kulihat dia melambai padaku.

"Siwon?"

"Yups… dan dia baru saja menembakku."

Pikiranku benar-benar bingung, kemarin Tiffany teman sekelasku yang mengatakan kalau yang baru saja di tembak Siwon, dan sekarang Jessica, sepupu-ku, anak dari Ajhumma 'Jung'.

"Oh…"

Cuma itu responku, sekarang baru aku tahu, kalau mereka berdua sebenarnya mengincar Siwon. Pria yang memang lumayan jadi idola di kampus.

"Oh? Apa yang salah pada otakmu oppa, kau Cuma merespon dengan kata-kata 'oh'?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ah… apa Ajhumma ada di rumah."

"Itu karena kau terlalu lama menjomlo, carilah pacar yang cantik lalu kenalkan padaku. Iya, eomma ada dirumah, huh~ ."

Aku tersenyum canggung saat mendapatkan wajah Jessica berbalik dariku lalu berlari kearah Siwon yang terlihat menunggu di depan rumahnya. Pria tampan itu terlihat risih saat sepupuku itu mengandengnya.

"Siapa?"  
aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangku, ah.. aku lupa kalau JaeJoong masih ada di belakangku.

"Sepupu perempuan-ku."

Jawabku. JaeJoong kembali mengangkat bahunya, dan berjalan di belakangku, saat aku berdiri di depan Jessica dan Siwon. Aku tersenyum ramah kearah pemuda seumuran denganku itu.

"Hei~ Siwon… mau kekampus?"  
"Ya, mau bareng…"

Aku menggeleng, dan menatap Jessica yang berdiri di samping Siwon.

"Bisa panggilkan Ajhumma, Jessica-ah."

Wajah gadis itu cemberut, dihentak-hentakannya kaki jenjang itu ke tanah, lalu berlalu meninggalkanku dan Siwon plus JaeJoong yang tentu saja tak terlihat oleh Siwon.

"Kau pacaran dengan sepupuku?"

"Eh?"

Siwon menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, dia terlihat menyengir dengan tampang yang bodoh.

"Ani, aku kemari hanya untuk menemani Jessica mengambil buku yang dia pinjam."

"Tapi dia bilang kau pacaran dengannya."

Siwon memandangku kaget. Dia tertawa pelan…

"Hei, aku tak pernah berpacaran dengan sepupumu."

"Tiffany?"

Kali ini aku dapat melihat dahi Siwon mengkerut.

"Siapa Tiffany? Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya."

Jadi mereka berdua membohongiku. Aku buru-buru menarik napas dalam saat kulihat Jessica berlari kecil kearahku dan Siwon.

"Jangan katakan tentang pembicaraan kita tadi padanya."

Siwon menepuk bahu-ku lalu beranjak menaikki mobil sedan berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Ok, kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Oppa… aku pergi dulu, dan itu Eomma."

Jessica melambai girang kearahku, lalu masuk kedalam mobil Siwon dan duduk tepat di samping pria berlesung pipi itu.

"Benar tak ingin pergi bersama?"

Kulirik wajah Jessica yang cemberut, lalu menatap Wajah JaeJoong yang memandang bergantian.

"Ani, lain waktu saja."

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Jessica, aku dapat melihat dari senyum itu Jessica berkata 'gomawo-oppa-'

Aku melambai kearah Siwon, saat mobil itu melesat menjauh dari ku.

Jessica Jung, dia adalah sepupu perempuanku dan anak satu-satunya dari bibi-ku dia seumur denganku, kami hanya berbeda bulan dan aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya, sebenarnya dulu dia adalah seorang kakak dari seorang gadis cantik seumuran dengan adikku bernama Krystal Jung. Krystal dan Jihye sangat dekat, bagi Jihye Krystal adalah sosok sepupu, teman, sekaligus sahabat. Mereka selalu pulang-pergi bersama saat bersekolah. Mereka sudah akrab dari kecil.

Sampai 2 tahun yang lalu Krystal di vonis menderita kangker hati setadium akhir, dan membuatnya harus kehilangan nyawa setelah setengah bulang koma di rumah sakit.

Jihye sangat terpukul atas kematian Krystal membuat adik semata wayangku itu mengurung dirinya di kamar selama 2 minggu lebih, tak makan dan tak bersekolah, begitu juga Jessica.

Aku masih ingat saat Jessica membantu-ku dan eomma membujuk Jihye, dia mengatakan kalau Krystal akan sangat sedih jika Jihye salalu menelantarkan kehidupannya.

Dan adikku akhirnya kembali ceria setelah kami biarkan dia berkonsultasi dengan Jessica seharian penuh saat itu. semenjak itu Jihye tak pernah lagi larut akan kesedihannya.

Tapi aku masih mendengar kabar dari Ajhumma, kalau terkadang Jessica menangis saat dia merasa sangat merindukan adik perempuannya itu. Aku tahu Jessica menutupi kesedihannya dengan terus tersenyum, sama seperti adikku, Jung Jihye. Mereka berdua sama, sama-sama ditinggal oleh orang yang mereka sayangi.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya melambai padaku, perempuan itu tersenyum saat aku menghampirinya.

Wajahnya masih terlihat cantik, dia istri dari pamanku, adik ayahku dan dia adalah bibik-ku

"Ajhumma aku titip kunci, ne… hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang sore."

Ajhumma mengangguk, setelah memberikan kuci rumahku pada perempuan itu dan berpamitan dengannya. Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan Ajhumma menuju stasiun kereta.

Dijalan kulirik wajah cantik di sampingku yang tertunduk lesu. Ada guratan-gurata kesedihan disana.

"Wae?"

Dia mendongan menatapku. Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Laki-laki tadi pacar sepupumu, tapi kenapa dia tak mengatakan sebenarnya padamu?"

Aku tertawa mendengar penuturannya, untung jalanan yang kami lewati sangat sepi sehingga aku tak perlu di sangkah orang gila karena tertawa sendiri.

"Sepupuku itu berbohong…"

Masih, wajah itu masih terlihat sedih, jadi bukan karena masalah sepupuku itu penyebabnya. Ku duga karena masalah itu, ternyata aku salah.

"Ada apa? Kau telihat sedih."

Ditatapnya jalan stapak yang kami lewat, dia berjalan memandang kosong kearah jalan itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Elaknya

.

.

Kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang kereta api, menunggu antrian untuk masuk, saat sudah masuk kedalam kereta api aku duduk di pojok, dengan JaeJoong yang juga duduk di sampingku. Lalu dia berdiri saat seorang bapak-bapak tua hendak duduk di sampingku, yang mungkin dikiranya bangku itu kosong padahal di sana ada JaeJoong. sama seperti yang aku lihat saat pertama melihatnya, dia memberika tempat duduknya untuk seorang wanita hamil.

Ku tepuk-tepuk pahaku menyuruhnya untuk duduk di pangkuanku. Wajahnya tertunduk malu, guratan merah ke pink-pink-an tergambar di pipi putih pucatnya. Dengan malu dia duduk di pangkuanku. Benar dugaanku, tubuhnya sama sekali tak terasa olehku. Aku tersenyum senang saat merasa detak jantungku yang berdetak benar-benar wow~, meresapi kebersamaanku dengan pemuda cantik yang dari pertama aku melihatnya sudah sangat jatuh hati pada pria yang aku pangku itu.

.

.

JaeJoong berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah besarku, kulihat dia asik memandangi sekeliling jalan yang akan mengatarkanku ke kampus beberapa meter lagi.

"Kau berjanji akan menceritakan tentang kematian padaku?"  
Aku terdiam, tapi tak sedikitpun aku menghentikan langkahku. Dia merengut lucu berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya kesal. Aku berusaha untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat kelakuannya. Saat ini kami sedang berada di pusat pertokoan yang dekat dengan kampusku. Makanya aku tak menggubris semua perkataanya tadi.

"Jung Yunho….!"

Dia membentakku, tapi tetap tak ku gubris, sampai saat aku melihat dia ingin berjalan menjauh dariku.

"Disini banyak orang, nanti aku disangkah gila jika berbicara denganmu."

Dia terdiam, lalu tertawa kecil. Kulihat sepasang kekasih yang melewati kami berbisik mengataikan 'anak muda itu bicara sendiri' saat aku bicara tadi. Sungguh aku sangat malu saat ini.

"Maaf Yunho, aku benar-benar lupa."

Dia mengetuk keningnya pelan dengan telapak tangannya. Diperjalanan menuju kampus kami kembali terdiam hanya terkadang aku mencuri pandang kearah wajah cantik yang terlihat antusias melihat pernak-pernik yang dipajang didalam toko-toko yang kami lewati.

"Yunho, itu kampusmu?"

Dia menujuk sebuah pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Dengan bacaan 'UNIVERSITY CASSIOPEIA' di atasnya. Aku mengangguk, kemudian dahinya kembali mengkerut.

"Baju itu sama dengan baju-ku."

JaeJoong menunjuk kearah mahasiswa yang memakai almamater berwarna merah terang dengan lambang huruf 'W' di kantung kirinya.

"Itu yang jadi pertanyaanku, kenapa kau memiliki almamater Universitas ku?"  
tanyaku sedikit berbisik, takut-taku nanti aku kembali di kira orang gila.

"Ah… baju itu? aku juga tak tahu mendapatkannya dari mana."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tak mungkin mendapatkannya dengan Cuma-Cuma kan? Kecuali kau mencurinya, atau kau juga salah satu dari mahasiswa di sini."

Sebenarnya pertanyaan terakhirku sedikit janggal, tentang dia yang mahasiswa di kampus ini, selama aku berada di kampus ini, belum pernah aku melihat wajah cantiknya berlalu lalang.  
kembali aku berbisik, kami sudah berada di halaman kampus, kaki-kakiku membawa kami menaiki tangga menuju kelas pertamaku dimulai.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar lupa."

Dia memasang wajah bersungguh-sungguh, saat kami berbelok di tikungan, seseorang tiba-tiba memelukku erat.

"Oppa…..!"

Sosok wanita yang aku tahu siapa dia dari caranya berbicara. Go Ara ha satu-satunya wanita yang entah kenapa sangat menggilaiku.

"Aku merindukanmu oppa."

Ujarnya, dan membuat bulu kudukku meremang mendengar perkataanya. Merindukanku? Aku bahkan berharap tak bertemunya di kampus hari ini, dan kalau bisa selamanya. Mungkin terdengar kasar dan mengerikan, tapi aku benar-benar tak suka dengan wanita ini.

"Ara ha… apa mata kuliahmu sudah selesai?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, lalu tersenyum padaku dan memeluk lengaku erat sambil wajahnya digesek-gesekan di lenganku. JaeJoong hanya menatapku dan wanita itu bergantian. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan bertanya…

"Dia pacarmu Yun? Lumayan juga tipemu."

Kan benar apa yang ada dipikiranku. Dia terkikih geli, aku merengut sebal, apanya yang lumanya, dia seperti jelangkung (?) yang tiba-tiba datang dan tiba-tiba pergi dari hadapanku. Lagi pula tipeku itu seperti kau, Kim JaeJoong. batinku benar-benar nelangsa saat melihat JaeJoong orang yang aku sukai malah menertawakanku yang masih di peluk erat oleh Ara ha.

Eh..? tadi ku bilang apa? Tipeku? Dan orang yang aku sukai adalah JaeJoong. demi pemuda yang sekarang masih menertawakanku, aku benar-benar merasa perasaanku hangat saat tak sengaja memikirkan hal seperti itu tadi.

"YooChun oppa, Changmin oppa dan Junsu Oppa sudah masuk kelas dari setengah jam yang lalu, kau tak masuk oppa?"

Dia bilang apa tadi? Dengan sekali sentak kulepaskan lengannya dari lengaku, dan berlari menuju kelas pertama mata kuliahku.

"Aku terlambat…."

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N+Balas Repyu…**

**Maaf kalau lama updet. Ada beberapa isi ff ini yang ternyata sudah dapat ditebak. Dan milky minta maaf atas kesalah ff milky yang satunya. Yang benar-benar tak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.**

**Milky balas repyu dulu.**

**-Jae**

**Ini sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-Dongdonghae**

**Masalah jaema yang bisa merokok, aku dapat inspirasi dari novel ****EVERMORE, disana aku mengambil tokoh ever dan Riley. Di dalam novel itu, kejadiannya hampir sama dg ff ini, hanya saja Riley yg sudah meninggal bahkan bisa menggunakan baju" bahkan memakai barang" ever kakaknya yang masih hidup. Milky juga agak ragu saat membuat adgan itu, padahal di chap dua terlihat Jaema gak bisa nyentuh barang" disekitarnya. Mian ne, mungkin ff ini akan sedikit membingungkan..^^**

**Untuk Donghae, maksudnya di sini, Tiffany menyuruh Yunho menebak siapa pacar Jessica. Dan Yunho mengatakan 'Donghae'. Hehehe… semoga sudah terjawab… repyu lagi^^**

**-Zira**

**Bukan, jaema bukan hatu kereta, dia hanya roh kok… (lah bedahnya apa)… repyu lagi^^**

**-**** Marcia Rena**

**Ini sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-Nara-chan**

**Lihat entar, gimana nasib cinta YunJae^^… repyu lagi^^**

**-Yuri Choi**

**Sudah lanjut, walau agak lama…repyu lagi^^**

**- ****leenahanwoo**

**Eomma mertua? Sudah lanjut, dan gak bakal end dalam waktu dekat, karena chap-nya masih panjang… repyu lagi^^**

**-Guest**

**Hahaha… entar saya diskusi ama Jeama dulu, dia mau gak dihidupin lagi…sudah lanjut walau gak kilat… repyu lagi^^**

**-Jaecha**

**Bukan, Yunpa di sini bukan paranormal, dia manusia biasa yang bisa melihat arwah, seperti indra keenam gitu…hehehe… lihat aja entar… repyu lagi^^**

**Kalau di bilang jangan didelet ama teman-teman semua, saya gak bakal delet… repyu lagi^^**

**-chidorasen**

**Hehehe… entar pasti ketahuan deh. Kalau di kasih tahu kan gak seruh…sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-NR**

**Iya, disini Jaema roh… sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-riska 0122**

**Iya. Lihat aja entar… sudah updet walau gak kilat…repyu lagi^^**

**-LuCassiopeia**

**Itu rahasia… sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**- Geuchan**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-Princess yunjae**

**Yupz ff ini bakal happy ending… kalau itu rahasia… lihat aja nanti…sudah updet walau gak asap… repyu lagi^^**

**-blue minra**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: ****The Spirit of****The Beloved**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama/Mystery**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, …xMinx…**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Yunho Pov, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Inspiration ****from the ****novel EVERMORE ( Alyson Noel), comic I HAVE MET YOU ALL ALONG (Saitou Chiho), I WON'T LET YOU BE A STAR (Yuu Watase)**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 2**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

**Enjoy**

Jam mata kuliah pertama kuhabiskan dengan duduk mengerutkan kening-ku menatap sosok cantik didepan sana yang dengan tak sopannya duduk di atas meja Mr Lee. Memang yang lain tak bisa melihatnya, tapi bagiku yang bisa melihatnnya, pemandangan itu sungguh tak sopan.

Dengan gerakan jari kusuruh dia turun dari atas meja itu. dia menurutinya dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ada apa Yun?"

Tanya-nya sedikit gugup, mungkin dia takut denganku karena aku memasang muka masam kearahnya.

"Jangan duduk di atas meja dosen, Jae, aku tak bisa melihat Mr. Lee."

Suruhku berbisik, takut-takut teman sekelasku mendengar. JaeJoong mengangguk mengerti, dia terlihat celingukan mencari tempat untuk duduk. Tapi tak menemukannya.

"Dimana aku bisa duduk? Di sini sangat penuh."

Aku sedikit berfikir mengenai pertanyaannya. Mencari tempat yang kosong untuk dia duduki, tapi tetap saja aku tak menemukan tempat yang kosong.

"Berdiri saja."

Dia terlihat cemberut dengan usulku, dan sekarang dengan tak sopannya dia duduk di atas meja-ku. Hei… tubuhnya benar-benar menghalangi pemandanganku. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku harus menghembuskan napas kesal tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**^Y-J^**

Dengan masih memasang wajah berpura-pura marah aku berjalan menuju kantin kampus, dengan JaeJoong yang berjalan dibelakangku.

"Yun… Mian, aku benar-benar capek tadi."

Ujarnya memelas, tapi aku tetap tak menggubrisnya. Sungguh, aku tak benar-benar marah padanya. Dengan dia duduk di depanku entah kenapa aku dapat menatap tubuhnya yang bagiku kelewat ramping untuk ukuran seorang pria dan melihat wajahnya dari dekat.

"Yoo Bro…"

YooChun yang memang sudah sampai duluan di kantin menepuk pundakku saat aku baru saja sampai, dan duduk tepat di depannya dan Junsu.

"Hai, kenapa wajahmu? Kesal sekali kelihatannya?"

"Hanya sedikit kesal tadi di kelas, kau kan tahu tadi aku telat…"

"Ya, jam berapa kau tidur tadi malam hmm? Kau tahu kita masuk jam 1 siang hari ini kan?"

"Sudah jangan di bahas."

JaeJoong mencondongkan wajahnya kearahku, lalu dia berbisik pelan di telingaku.

"Mereka siapa?"

Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat kelakuannya. Apa dia lupa kalau dia seorang roh? Kenapa dia harus bicara berbisik segala sih, padahal kalau dia menjerit pun aku rasa tak ada yang bakal mendengarnya.

"Teman-temanku."  
"Siapa? Aku? Atau mereka?"  
Changmin yang berdiri di belakangku ternyata mendengar percakapanku dan JaeJoong barusan. Dia menarik kursi plastic di sampingku lalu duduk dengan memandang YooSu bergantian di depannya.

"Kalian, bukan kah kalian teman-temanku?"

"Kukira kau sainganku."

Ujar Changmin tertawa pelan, dan YooSu yang juga ikut tertawa riang.

"Aku juga, ku kira kau sainganku."  
"Saingan dalam segi apa? Ku kira aku tak sejenius kau Shim Changmin, dan tak se playboy-mu Park YooChun."

Junsu merengut saat aku mengatai kekasihnya playboy.

"Kau tahu, dia sudah berubah semenjak bersamaku."

Bela Junsu, aku melihat YooChun tambah besar kepala dibuatnya. Dia merangkul Junsu dengan sangat mesra, membuat berpasang mata yang ada di sana memandang mereka iri, termasuk JaeJoong.

"Ya, aku tahu… tapi terkadang matanya masih bisa melirik di kemana-mana."

Ujarku membenarkan fakta yang aku lihat beberapa kali saat YooChun masih saja memandang gadis-gadis berpakaiaan mini yang melewatinya.

"Benarkah itu, Chunnie?"  
YooChun gelagapan, dia memberi deathglare padaku, sedangkan Changmin yang berada di sampingku hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Junsu yang memang sangat mudah cemburu.

"Oh… ayolah Su-ie, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu kan?"

Mulai deh jurus rayuan mautnya. Dan aku yakin, sebentar lagi Junsu pasti akan terkena rayuan mematikan itu.

"Mian ne, aku mempercayaimu kok."

Aku dan Changmin mengeha napas saat melihat Junsu termakan rayuan gombalnya YooChun.

"Kim Junsu Pabbo."

Ujar Changmin berbisik. Dan aku menyetujui pekataan Changmin saat ini.

.

.

"Yun, aku menyukai teman-temanmu, apa aku bisa menjadi teman mereka juga?"

Kutatap JaeJoong yang berjalan disebelahku. Kulihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah besar, anak itu terlihat menangis, tapi kucoba untuk tak memperdulikannya saat aku mengetahui kalau anak itu adalah roh. JaeJoong berjalan mendekati anak itu, ada interaksi percakapan dari mereka berdua yang tak ku dengar, selang beberapa lama anak itu melambai pada JaeJoong dan tersenyum hangat lalu menghilang.

"Ada apa?"

Tanyaku, saat JaeJoong sudah kembali menyusulku dan berjalan lagi di sampingku.

"Anak itu menangis karena kedua orangtuanya meninggalkannya."

"Lalu?"

JaeJoong memandangku nanar, mata itu terlihat sedih saat ingin mengatakan apa yang dia dan anak itu bicarakan tadi.

"Lupakan."

Ujarku tak tahan saat melihat mata besar nan polos itu hampir menangis.

"Aku mengatakan kalau orantuanya tak pergi kemana-mana, karena sebenarnya orangtua anak itu sudah terlebih dulu meninggal."

Dia menunduk, aku mengkerutkan dahiku tak mengerti akan perkataanya.

"Anak itu mengatakan kalau kakek dan neneknya penah bilang kalau orangtuanya pergi ke surga saat dia hidup. Berarti kedua orangtuanya sudah terlebih dahulu meninggal kan? Aku berkata pada anak itu, kalau dia akan segera bertemu kedua orangtuanya."

Aku terteguh dengan ucapannya dengan berlahan kuangkat tanganku untung mengelus rambut hitam sebahunya walau aku tahu itu perbuatan yang sia-sia, tapi aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya,

"Jae, jika ternyata kau masih hidup, apa aku boleh memelukmu?"  
Ujarku tanpa sadar, aku tahu ucapanku pasti membuatnya terkejut, tapi aku benar-benar ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Yun…?"  
"Aku menyukaimu."  
Hening… dia terdiam bersama denganku yang juga ikut terdiam. Aku takut perkataanku melukai perasaannya.

"Kau tahu aku kan Yun?"  
"Ne, kau sosok roh…"

"…dan aku sosok roh Pria."

Kali ini aku yang terdiam, kutatap mata hitam nan polos itu lekat. Tak lama kami bertatapan aku melihat dia menunduk dalam setelah itu.

"Ne, dan aku mencintai sosok roh Pria yang berdiri di depanku saat ini. Kim JaeJoong, aku menyukaimu."

Mata bulat JaeJoong berkaca-kaca menatapku. Dia tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan menghampiriku.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Karena kau istimewa, dan aku tak punya alasan Khusus untuk bisa menyukaimu."  
Wajah itu tersenyum semakin lebar memandangku, bibirnya mengerucut imut. Selang beberapa menit Wajah yang sedari tadi kupandangi itu kembali berubah muram, kali ini kilat kesedihan lebih kentara aku lihat di wajahnya.

"Jika aku benar-benar sudah meninggal? Bagaimana?"

Tubuhku menegang. Aku belum berfikir sejauh itu, walau aku tahu dia roh, tapi aku berharap tubuhnya sebenarnya masih bernapas di suatu tempat di luar sana.

"Jika benar, setidaknya aku ingin memelukmu..."

Kembali, wajah cantik itu tersenyum lembut. Dia berjalan meninggalkanku di tempat, baru beberapa meter dia melangkah sosok cantik itu kembali berbalik menoleh kearahku.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Jung Yunho."

Cukup dengan beberapa kata darinya itu dapat membuat hatiku terasa hangat, tak pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

"Gomawo."

.

.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan JaeJoong resmi menjadi kekasihku, walau aku tahu itu terdengar konyol. Hanya saja aku merasa ini terlalu indah dirasa jika kalian menjadi aku.

Pagi ini seperti biasa dia tertidur di sampingku, memandang wajahnya setiap pagi disaat aku bangun adalah rutinitas harianku semenjak pria cantik ini menjadi pengisih hatiku. Terkadang ada perasaan gelisah dan takut saat pagi menjelang, saat aku takut tak mendapatkan wajah cantik itu tertidur di sampingku saat aku terbangun, saat aku merasa cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan meninggalkanku sendiri, semua bayangan itu selalu menghantuiku.

Wajah cantik itu bergerak lucu didalam tidurnya. Mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu terbuka lalu mengerjap beberapa kali saat memandangku, dan bibirnya mengukir senyum yang selalu kusukai.

"Pagi…"

Sapanya padaku. Dengan cepat kusambar bibir itu. berusaha menciumnya walau aku tahu itu percuma, hanya ruang kosong yang kurasa saat menyentuhnya.

"Jae…"

Wajahnya tertunduk sedih saat aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Dengan lemas dia bangkit dari ranjangku lalu duduk di bangku belajarku.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu, Yun…"

Begitu juga dengaku, Jae. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya, aku tahu itu akan menambah bebanmu.

"Satu permintaanku, aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu walau hanya sekali."

Oh tuhan, Kim JaeJoong tolong jangan mulai lagi, tahukah kau, wajah sedihmu itulah yang selalu membuat hatiku perih jika melihat wajah cantik itu bersedih.

"Jae, aku yakin, kau akan bisa menyentuhku suatu saat nanti. Sekarang jangan bersedih ne. ayo kita ke kampus."

Dia mengangguk, dengan gesit aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi kekampus.

.

.

Semenjak JaeJoong resmi menjadi kekasihku, aku selalu melihat wajah kesalnya saat teman-teman perempuanku mendekatiku. Termasuk saat Go Ara ha menggandeng lenganku mesra, wajah cantik itu pasti akan mengkerut dan memaki Ara ha dengan kata-kata yang menurutku sangat lucu. Aku benar-benar menyukai wajah cemburunya terhadap perempuan-perempuan yang berada di sekelilingku. Dia sangat menggemaskan saat itu.

"Aku membencimu, Jung Yunho."

Seperti sekarang, saat dengan sengajah aku membuatnya cemburu dengan menggunakan Ara ha, hehehe… kau benar-benar membuatku tergila-gila padamu. Kim JaeJoong.

JaeJoong tetap setia mengikutiku dari belakang saat aku sudah sampai di dalam kelas. Kulihat keadaan kelas ini tak ubahnya seperti pasar, teriakan, makian, kertas dimana-mana dan masih banyak lagi hal yang membuatku harus menarik ucapanku kalau tempat yang sekarang ku lihat adalah sebuah ruang perkuliahan.

"Yun… kemari."

YooChun melambai dari arah bangkunya, dia menunjuk bangku kosong yang masih tersisa tepat di samping Junsu kekasih sekaligus teman imutku itu.

"Gomawo sudah mencarikan bangku untukku."

YooChun hanya membalas dengan sebuah cengiran. Aku memutar tubuhku kebelakang menatap Changmin yang asik dengan ponselnya.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau nanti Mr. Lee akan digantikan oleh dosen baru?"

Ucap Changmin tanpa melihat kearahku. Junsu yang tadi hanya sibuk dengan kamus bahasa asingnya itu akhirnya ikut memutar bangkunya menghadap Changmin.

"Yang katanya dosen muda itu ya? Kudengar dia lulusan Universitas Cassiopeia Juga."

Kali ini Junsu yang berucap. YooChun memeluk Junsu dari belakang, dan mendapatkan sebuah tonjokan sayang di perutnya dari Junsu.

"Appo, Chagi."

Adu YooChun, tapi tak dihiraukan Junsu.

"Yups, dan dia baru saja lulus 5 tahun yang lalu. Coba kalian bayangkan, umurnya baru 26 dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi dosen. Wow~ bukankah itu keren."

Changmin hanya mendengus sebal mendengar perkataan Junsu yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Lihat saja, siapa yang lebih jenius, aku atau dia."

Aku dan YooSu menyeringai melihat kepercayaan diri dari Changmin, sedangkan JaeJoong tersenyum memandang Changmin yang terlihat membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Dia orang yang percaya diri sekali ya, Yun."

Celetuk JaeJoong. sedangkan aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku tanda tak perduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan Changmin.

.

.

"Kim Heechul Imnida, aku dosen yang akan menggantikan Mr. Lee mulai saat ini, jadi mohon kerja samanya."

Ujar sosok cantik yang masih terlihat sangat mudah di depan sana. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak menyangkah kalau dosen baru kami akan semuda pria yang ada didepan sana.

"Aigo, dia sangat muda."

Sunny mulai mengomentari dosen muda di depan sana dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Dia akan jadi pacarku yang ke 16 kali ini. Hehehe…"

Ujar Yuri dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Dia tampak seperti wanita ya, sangat cantik."

Kali ini Tiffany yang berkomentar. Sedangkan Mr. Heechul di depan sana hanya memberi senyum mautnya. Huh… ternyata tipe dosen tebar pesona.

"Ayo bertaruh padaku, siapa yang akan di pilih Mr. Heechul menjadi pacarnya."

Yoona tertawa renyah saat mendengar penuturan Victoria di bangku paling ujung, dan dengan cepat memicu riuh di dalam kelas itu khususnya para gadis.

"Mian, tapi saat ini aku sudah mempunyai kekasih."

Seluruh pria penghuni kelas ini yang sekarang berganti riuh mendengar pengakuan dosen muda itu.

Pertemuan pertama dengan dosen muda itu hanya di warnai dengan saling bertanya masalah pribadi, dari tempat tinggal, kekasih bahkan nomor telpon, sepatu dan baju yang di tanyakan para wanita di kelasku dengan antusias. Sedangkan mahasiswa hanya sibuk menguap dan melakukan hal yang menurut mereka lebih mengasikkan dari pada menanyakan perihal kehidupan pribadi dosen baru itu.

.

.

JaeJoong duduk di atas meja belajarku dengan kaki yang melayang ke udara dan menendang-nendang bebas. Aku yang asik dengan buku setebal kamus bahas inggris di depanku ini hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan lucunya itu. sesekali aku mendengar dia bersenandung mengikuti MP3 yang aku putar dari ponsel silver milikku.

"Yun, ayo kita keluar."

Kuputar tubuhku menghadapnya yang memasng wajah bosan. Aku tahu dia sudah duduk disana lebih dari satu jam yang lalu, menungguiku mengerjakan tugas kuliahku.

"Diluar sudah malam, sudah hampir jam 8 malam Jae."

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

Dia turun dari meja-ku dan berdiri di lantai dengan kaki yang tak menapak di ubin. Jujur saja, setiap aku melihat hal itu seluruh perasaanku menjadi sakit. Bayangkan saat kau tahu orang yang sangat kau cintai hanyalah sosok roh yang bisa kapan saja meninggalkanmu.

"Baiklah, tapi janji kita hanya akan jalan-jalan. Ok."

"Ne."

Dengan langkah girang JaeJoong berjalan mendahuluiku, dia berdiri mematung di depan pintu menunggu kedatanganku.

"Cepat buka pintunya."

Bibir yang aku suka itu mengerucut sebal, dihentakkannya kaki jenjang itu ke lantai beberapa kali. Aku langsung menghampirinya, dan membukakannya pintu.

"Kau kan tak perlu menggunakan pintu untuk keluar."

"Hei, sesekali aku juga ingin menggunakan pintu."

Ya, selama ini JaeJoong tak pernah menggunakan pintu dengan semestinya. Dia selalu keluar masuk dengan menembus dinding dan pintu yang ada. Well… bukankah pintu memang tak berguna untuknya.

"Yun, itu adik perempuanmu kan? Kenapa dia?"

Aku berhenti berjalan saat melewati kamar Jihye yang tak tertutup, dia terlihat berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menatap ke arah hamparan langit malam di depan sana.

"Jihye-ah, boleh oppa masuk?"

Sekilas aku melihat Jihye menyekat air mata-nya, dan itu membuatku bingung, sampai saat aku melihat bingkai foto yang digenggam Jihye dengan erat. Fotonya dan Krystal.

"Oppa?"

"Merindukan Krystal ne?"

Terlihat Jihye memasang senyum terpaksa di wajahnya. Dia mengangguk lalu duduk ditepi ranjang, aku mengikutinya dan duduk di depannya, sedangkan JaeJoong berdiri di sampingku dan memandang Jihye lekat.

"Jihye-ah, relakan Krystal pergi ne, kalau kau begini terus dia tidak bisa tenang."

Kulirik sosok gadis cantik yang berdiri dibelakang Jihye. Dia menunduk dalam seolah sedang berfikir sesuatu. JaeJoong juga melihat gadis itu dengan senyum yang tak bisa aku artikan.

"Aku benar-benar merindukannya oppa, dia teman terbaikku sekaligus sepupu yang paling kusayang."

Dengan lembut ku usap rambut Jihye, dia menatapku dengan mata yang hampir serupa dengan mataku. Sekali lagi kulirik gadis yang berdiri di belakang Jihye, gadis itu terisak saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Jihye. Jung Krystal… Ya, dia lah gadis yang menangis di belakang Jihye, sosok rohnya yang sekarang berada dihadapanku ini sebenarnya sudah lama aku ketahui selalu mengikuti Jihye, menemani adik perempuanku itu.

"Jihye-ah, apa kau percaya kalau Krystal ada disini?"

Baik Jihye maupun Krystal sama-sama terkejut dengan perkataanku. Jihye tersenyum kecut memandangku.

"Jangan bercanda oppa, dia sudah tenang di sana."

Ucap Jihye pelan, Krystal semakin terisak, dia terus menggelang sambil mengucapkan 'Jihye-ah, mian ne…' terus menerus. Aku tersenyum tulus kearah kedua perempuan yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku itu. dua sosok adik yang sangat aku sayangi.

"Dia ada disini, Jihye-ah."

Aku menarik pergelangan Jihye membawa telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh ubun-ubun Krystal. Krystal tertegu, lalu tersenyum kearahku.

"Kau bisa melihatku, Oppa?"  
Aku mengangguk, sedangkan Jihye terlihat bingung menatapku.

"Kau merasakan hawa panas di sini bukan?"

Kusuruh Jihye menyusap puncak kepala Kyristal, sosok yang sangat dia sayangi hanya saja tak bisa dilihatnya lagi saat ini. Krystal menatap Jihye dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kulihat Jihye terisak pelan, di gerakannya telapak tangannya seolah-olah sedang mengusap puncak kepala Krystal.

"Oppa, kau bisa melihatnya? Apa kau bisa melihat…"

"Ne, aku bisa melihatnya, melihat apa yang tak bisa kau lihat, Jihye-ah, tapi berjanjilan untuk tak memberitahukannya pada siapapun, hanya kita berdua saja yang boleh tahu."

Jihye kembali terisak tapi kali ini dia juga terlihat tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa Krystal-ah masih di sini? Kenapa dia tidak di surga, oppa?"

"Karena kau yang menahanya, karena kau belum merelakannya pergi. Kau harus merelakannya pergi seperti Ajhumma, dan Jessica Eonnie, arraso?"

Jihye mengangguk mantap, kembali jari-jari lentiknya membelai puncak kepala Krystal.

"Jihye-ah, aku menyayangimu, tapi tolong jangan bersedih lagi, karena aku tak tenang melihatmu selalu menangis, kau pasti bisa hidup tanpa aku, Jihye-ah. Tolong katakan padanya oppa, aku menyayanginya, selalu. Ne."

Aku mengangguk, dan memberitahu apa yang dikatakan Krystal padaku tadi. Jihye mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapanku.

"Krystal-ah, istirahatlah dengan tenang, ne. mian… aku sudah menahanmu selama ini, sekarang aku benar-benar sudah merelakanmu untuk pergi. Bye-bye…"

Jihye melambai pada ruang kosong dimana Krystal berada. Krystal tersenyum ceria. Dia menatap JaeJoong sebentar.

"Kekasihmu sungguh cantik oppa."

Krystal terkikih geli saat melihat JaeJoong merona karena pujiannya.

"Aku namja, Krystal-shi."

"Eh?"  
Krystal melotot memandang JaeJoong, tapi kemudian dia kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Kau namja yang cantik JaeJoong-oppa. Ah, Krystal Jung imnida, salam kenal JaeJoong-oppa."

"Kau tahu namaku?"  
JaeJoong bertanya dengan lembut, dia tahu saat ini Krystal pasti merasa sangat sedih.

"Ne, aku tahu. Salam kenal."

"Ne, salam kenal, aku Kim JaeJoong. istirahatlah dengan tenang Krystal-shi."

Krystal mengangguk, tubuhnya lama kelamaan memudar.

"Oppa, tolong jaga Yunho oppa untukku ne, aku menyukaimu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu sosok Krystal benar-benar lenyap. Kupeluk Jihye yang menangis terseduh-seduh, sampai akhirnya tangisan itu berhenti sendiri.

"Kau bisa melihat orang yang sudah mati, Oppa? Bagaimana bisa?"  
Kugaruk tengkuk-ku yang tak gatal, mengeluarkan cengiran bodohku pada adik perempuan ku satu-satunya.

"Semenjak kecelakan 4 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya setahun yang lalu, aku bisa melihat roh."

Jihye meng-pout kan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahukanku? Kau menyebalkan."

Jihye memukulku dengan guling berkali-kali membuatku harus beberapa kali terkena pukulannya.

"Aku merasa ini seperti sebuah rahasia besar, Jihye-ah. Tapi saat aku melihat kau dan Krystal, sepertinya aku tak bisa menyimpannya terlalu lama darimu."

Jihye tertawa pelan, dia memelukku erat.

"Aku janji, tak akan memberitahu siapapun, Oppa."

Kuelus rambut adik sematawayangku itu. tak lama kemudian dilepaskannya pelukan kami. Kucoba untuk menggenggam lengan kirinya, dia cukup terkejut dengan perbuatanku.

"Aku kenalkan kau dengan kekasihku, Jihye-ah."

"Mwo?"  
kuangkat lengannya, lalu menaruh telapak tangan Jihye ke pipi JaeJoong.

"Dia disini."

"Oppa…. Kekasihmu adalah roh….?"

Aku mengangguk, kudapat pancaran terkejut dari bola matanya. Dia menatapku tak percaya. Dengan lembut di gerakannya telapak tangan itu dipipi JaeJoong.

"Jung Jihye imnida. Aku adik perempuan Yunho oppa, salam kenal Eonnie."

JaeJoong merengut kesal, tapi kemudian dia meletakan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Jihye berusaha menyentuh tangan adikku.

"Aku seorang namja, Jihye-ah, salam kenal… namaku Kim JaeJoong."

Jari-jari lentik JaeJoong terangkat untuk mengusap puncak kepala Jihye, walaupun dia tahu itu percuma.

"Dia seorang Pria…"

"MWO? KAU MENYUKAI PRIA?"  
"Seetttt, bisa kecilkan suaramu?"

Dengan sekali sentak Jihye melepakan tangannya dari pipi JaeJoong. berdiri lalu berkecak pinggang kearahku.

"Kekasihmu seorang roh, dia sudah meninggal, dan dia seorang pria? Oh ayolah oppa, kau ingin mempermainkanku tentang kekasihmu, dan juga krystal?"

Aku menggeleng menatap mata Jihye yang berkila marah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku menyukainya Jihye-ah, menyukai sosok roh pria bernama Kim JaeJoong."

Ujarku lembut. Jihye mengerjab beberapa kali, lalu kembali duduk di depanku, di tangkupnya kedua telapak tangannya di pipiku.

"Aku merestuimu, dan aku percaya padamu. Sekarang keluarlah aku mau tidur. Dan…"

Jeda sejenak. Dia menoleh ke arah JaeJoong lalu tersenyum, walau aku tahu Jihye tak dapat melihat JaeJoong sekarang.

"…Siapa namanya tadi? Ah iya… JaeJoong. JaeJoong oppa, selamat malam, selamat tidur."

JaeJoong mengangguk-angguk lucu, lalu menyeretku untuk keluar dari kamar Jihye.

"Ayo kita keluar, adikmu mau tidur."

Aku menurutinya dari belakang membiarkan adikku melambai ceria lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sekali dorong.

"Ok… apa kita jadi jalan-jalan?"

JaeJoong menggeleng, dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak, ayo kita tidur."

.

.

**-Author pov-**

Terlihat sosok gadis cantik yang duduk disamping ranjang dengan ornament serba putih. Gadis cantik itu menggenggam jemari lentik seorang pria yang tertidur di atas ranjang. Mata gadis itu terlihat sembab, wajahnya benar-benar Nampak kelelahan dan bibirnya begetar saat melihat pria yang sangat di sayanginya saat itu masih tertidur dengan tenang dengan selang-selang yang menacap di nadi lengannya dan hidungnya.

"JaeJoong Oppa, cepat buka matamu, aku benar-benar merindukan oppa."

Gadis itu sesunggukan, digenggamnya erat lengan pria itu, menciumnya lalu membawanya untuk menggesekan di pipi lembut gadis itu.

"Aku sayang oppa, apa oppa tak menyayangiku. Jangan tinggalkan aku oppa, Cuma oppa yang perduli padaku."

Isak gadis itu semakin keras. Di belainya pipi putih itu dengan lembut, lalu merapikan ponih hitam yang menutupi jidat pria cantik yang tertidur pulas itu.

"YooJung rindu oppa. Cepat bangun, kau sudah sangat lama tidur oppa."

.

.

TBC

**A/N+Balas Repyu**

**Lama updet? Pendek? dan gak nyambung dengan chap kemarin?**

**Ya, milky tahu, mian karena lama updet. Milky sekarang sudah mulai aktif kuliah, jadi harus curi-curi kesempatan buat ngerjain ff ini. Bagi yang dari chap 1 sudah nebak Jaema itu koma, maka jawabannya 'benar'.**

**Ok, milky balas repyu.**

**-Geuchan**

**Hehehe… itu rahasia author ne. entar juga tahu sendiri…sudah lanjut, Repyu lagi^^**

**Salam kenal juga, selamat anda benar, Jaema memang koma. Tenang aja, entar mereka pasti bersatu gimanapun caranya… repyu lagu^^**

**-Jaecha**

**Hehehe… tenang aja, Jaema gak mati kok, Cuma koma, jadi appa gak bakal pacaran ama hantu… repyu lagi^^**

**-heeli**

**Belum tahu… lihat aja entar, repyu lagi^^**

**-chidorasen**

**Yupz, Jaema Cuma koma…ini sudah lanjut, repyu lagi^^**

**-Guest**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-meirah. 1111**

**Tenang aja, nih ff gak bakal ada cerita horror, hohohoho… cz milky juga penakut. Hati" entar si Jaema marah loh kalau beruangnya di ambil… repyu lagi^^**

**-Nara-chan**

**Akan Milky usahain agar momen YunJae-nya lebih banyak di chap" berikutnya. Karena milky takut kena hajar, jadi Jaema milky buat koma aj deh #alesan… repyu lagi^^**

**-riska0122**

**100 untuk riska-shi, yups… JJ umma Cuma koma kok… sudah lanjut, repyu lagi^^**

**-lee yuno**

**Sudah lanjut…. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Julie YunJae**

**Gak apa-apa, sudah lanjut walau gak asap n kilat… repyu lagi^^**

**-SparkSomniA0321**

**Sudah next… repyu lagi^^**

**-blue minra**

**Sudah lanjut walau gak cepat… repyu lagi^^**

**-LuCassiopeia**

**Jaema Cuma koma kok. Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-EvilmagnaeMin**

**Yupz, Jaema memang Cuma Koma. Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-adette**

**Jaema Cuma koma kok… repyu lagi^^**

**-ZheyraSky**

**Yupz, Jaema memang Cuma koma, nah kalau masalah itu karena hati YunJae sudah bersatu #gak nyambung… repyu lagi^^**

**-Aoi Ko Mamoru**

**Sebenarnya kalau di lihat sama orang lain, mungkin saja melayang, tapi Jaema merokoknya Cuma di lihat ama Yunpa… repyu lagi^^**

**-Guest**

**Tebakan km benar kok, Jaema memang koma. Di ff ini Jaema masih bsa duduk ama tidur. Soalnya dr beberapa film horror yg Milky tonton, hantu" di sana bisa tidur n duduk. Hehehe…. Repyu lagi…^^**

**Bukan siwon yg bohong, tapi Tiffany ama Jessica. Hehehe…. Itu rahasia…^^ repyu lagi^^**

**Makasih yang sudah repyu… maaf kalau ada repyunya yg gak milky balas dan nm na rada typo…**

**Repyu lagi ya…^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: ****The Spirit of****The Beloved**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama/Mystery**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, …xMinx…**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Yunho Pov, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Inspiration ****from the ****novel EVERMORE ( Alyson Noel), comic I HAVE MET YOU ALL ALONG (Saitou Chiho), I WON'T LET YOU BE A STAR (Yuu Watase)**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 3**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

**Enjoy**

Ku telusuri koridor kampus sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil melirik ke kanan, dimana ada sosok pria cantik yang sangat aku cintai saat ini. Diketuk-ketuknya telunjuk lentik itu ke dagunya yang kokoh, lalu menatapku dengan mata bulat yang indah itu.

"Yun, aku benar-benar bingung, kenapa almamater ini bisa ada bersamaku?"

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung saat ini."

Ujarku setengah berbisik. Kurasa sebuah tepukan mendarat dipundak kiriku, kubalikan tubuhku dan melihat sosok cantik yang tersenyum ramah kearahku.

"Kau mahasiswa yang dikelas kemarin bukan? Masih mengingatku?"

"Mr. Heechul?"

Sosok cantik itu kembali tersenyum, kali ini semakin terlihat lebar. JaeJoong memandang Mr. Heechul dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Dia dosen barumu kan, Yun?"

Aku mengangguk samar takut Mr. Heechul mencurigaiku gila.

"Ne, aku Heechul. Ah~ panggil aku Hyung saja."

"Tapi…"

"Ne… ne, aku tahu aku dosenmu, tapi kurasa umur kita tak berbeda Jauh. Siapa namamu?"

"Jung Yunho Imnida, Hyung."

Mr. Heechul tertawa ceria, kembali ditepuknya pundakku, suasana akrab langsung terasa diantara kami. Pria cantik itu menarik lenganku untuk kembali berjalan beriringan.

"Aku merindukan Kampus ini. Sungguh."

Kutarik satu alisku keatas, merasa bingung dengan ucapannya. Dia memandangku dengan intens. Lalu berhenti berjalan dan menatapku dari ujung kaki sampai ke kepala.

"Lihat, dulu aku juga sepertimu, urak-urakan. Tapi sekarang aku harus berpenampilan serapi mungkin untuk menjaga wibawahku sebagai seorang dosen di sini."

Ya, aku dapat melihat cara berpakaiannya yang rapi, bahkan sangat rapi. Celana dasar berwarna hitam dipadu dengan kemeja pink pucat yang dimasukkan kedalam celana dan dasi hitam sedikit bercorak bertengger di lehernya, serta sepatu kulit mengkilat berwarna coklat tua. Walau pria dihadapanku ini terlihat cantik tapi entah kenapa juga terlihat sangat manly, hampir sama dengan JaeJoong.

"Kau akan kehilangan wibawah didepan mahasiswa Hyung kalau Hyung berpakaian sepertiku."

Diliriknya cara berpakaianku. Kaus merah berlengan pendek dengan celana Jeans abu-abu tua dan sepatu bot hitam serta gaya rambutku yang bisa dibilang lumayan nyentrik. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Saat nanti kau menjadi seorang guru, kau pasti akan berubah dengan sendirinya, Yunho-ah."

Aku tersenyum mendengar panggilan akrab darinya.

Kami kembali berjalan beiringan, JaeJoong memutari tubuh Heechul Hyung dengan antusias lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Yun, dia cantik ne?"

Sedikit geli aku mendengar kata-katanya. Ya… Heechul Hyung memang cantik, tapi bagiku JaeJoong lebih cantik dari siapapun, bahkan dari Jihye adikku. Tak merasakah dia kalau wajahnya itu juga cantik.

"Itu teman-temanmu?"

Heechul Hyung menujuk kearah Junsu yang melambai didepan kelas mata kuliah pertama kami. Terlihat YooChun dan Changmin yang menyender pada mulut pintu sedang asik dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Ah iya, Hyung… aku kesana dulu."

"Ne, pergilah."

Kulangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat kearah mereka bertiga. Saat tubuhku sudah sampai di depan ke 3 temanku, kulihat Heechul berbelok menuju kantor dosen.

"Akrab sekali dengan dosen baru itu? mau mencari muka eoh?"

Aku tertawa mendengar perkataan Changmin yang terdengar seperti nada kecurigaan didalamnya.

"Aku bukan penjilat nilai, Shim Changmin."

"Ne… ne…"

**^Y-J^**

Saat pulang tadi tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Jihye di jalan, adik perempuanku itu baru saja pulang dari sekolah, saat aku menelusuri trotoar kulihat Jihye baru turun dari Bus yang tadi ditumpanginya. Saat mata yang hampir sama denganku itu menatap sosok ku yang memandangnya Jihye melambai lalu belari menghampiriku.

"Oppa… baru pulang juga? Naik Bus?"

"Ani, aku naik kereta."

Ucapku. Jihye mulai melangkah menjauh dariku, dan aku juga mengikutinya dari belakang, kulirik dia mulai memelankan langkahnya dan dengan cepat kususul dia, sekarang langkah kami menjadi beriringan.

"Apa JaeJoong oppa ada?"

Jihye berhenti berjalan lalu memandangku dengan sorot mata penuh harap. Aku tak tahu dia berharap untuk apa dariku.

"Ada, disini."

Jawabku sambil mencoba membelai puncak kepala JaeJoong, kulihat JaeJoong menunduk malu-malu mendapat perlakuan itu dariku.

"Oppa… mana tanganmu?"

Jihye menyodorkan tangannya di depanku, dengan cepat kugenggam tangan kecil gadis kecilku itu.

"Bukan oppa, tapi JaeJoong oppa."

JaeJoong menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, aku tahu dia binggung dengan apa yang dilakukan adikku setelah itu. diletakkannya jemari lentik itu di atas telapak tangan adikku. Kulihat Jihye tersenyum, walau sedikit, aku rasa dia mungkin bisa merasakan kehadiran JaeJoong saat ini.

"Oppa, kenapa ada disini? Apa yang menahan oppa di sini?"

"Eh?"  
"Mwo?"

Aku dan JaeJoong menjerit tak percaya atas ucapan Jihye. Jihye memandangku dengan sorot mata yang sayup.

"Krystal-ah tak dapat kembali ke surga karena aku menahannya. Jadi kenapa JaeJoong oppa tak kembali kesurga? Apa yang menahan JaeJoong oppa sehingga masih berada di sini."

JaeJoong menunduk dalam, kulihat mata JaeJoong sedikit berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Jihye. Pasti perkataan Jihye membuat hatinya sakit. Mian ne, JaeJoong-ah. Maafkan adikku.

"Aku tak tahu, entah kenapa aku tak tahu kenapa aku tak bisa kembali ke surga, Jihye-ah. Walau sebenarnya aku lebih memilih disini selamanya. Karena jika aku disini selamanya aku dapat melihat Yunho-ah terus menerus."

Kali ini aku yang merasa sakit. Ya… aku pun juga begitu, aku ingin terus bersamanya saat ini. Terus mencintainya walau dia hanya sosok roh. Kukatakan semua yang dikatakan JaeJoong pada Jihye. Jihye menunduk dalam, ada raut menyesal di wajah cantik adikku itu.

"Mian oppa, aku pasti membuatmu bersedih. Aku tak bemaksud jahat oppa. Sungguh, aku menyukaimu walau aku tak tahu rupamu."

Jihye tertawa pelan, dan memancing tawa riang dari JaeJoong saat melihat adikku itu tertawa. Aku sangat legah melihat mereka sangat akrab walau berlainan alam dan dimensi, dan aku juga tak tahu bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtuaku saat tahu aku mempunya kekasih pria dalam bentuk roh, asal adik kesayanganku itu dapat menerima JaeJoong bagiku sudah cukup. Aku ingin Jihye merestui hubunganku dan JaeJoong.

"Jihye ah, dia seorang pria yang cantik. Sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita."

"Mana cantik JaeJoong oppa dari ku?"

"Bagiku, kalian berdua sama-sama cantik."

Jihye dan JaeJoong tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataanku.

Jihye, aku dan JaeJoong kembali berjalan pulang, kutatap sebuah rumah asri yang berdiri disamping rumahku, dengan santai ku buka pintu pagar rumah itu, mendapatkan seorang gadis berambut sedikit pirang panjang yang asik memandang laptop bermerek 'Apple' di teras rumah itu.

"Eonnie."

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari 'Apple' miliknya melihat Jihye yang berlari kearahnya dengan riang.

"Jihye-ah? Tumben pulang bersama Yunho oppa?"

Gadis itu melirik kearahku. Dia berjalan masuk tak lama kemudian dia keluar kembali lalu memberikan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan bergambar beruang ke Jihye.

"Kami bertemu di jalan. Jessica eonnie tak kuliah?"

"Tak ada mata kuliah hari ini." Ujar gadis itu.

"Mana Ajhumma?"

"Pergi bersama Appa, Oppa."

Jessica kembali memandang 'Apple-nya' dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

"Eonnie, kau tahu, Yunho oppa sudah punya kekasih."

"Mwo?"

Gadis itu melotot kearah Jihye, tapi setelah itu sebuah seringai yang tak dapat aku artikan bertengger di wajah sepupuku itu.

"Katakan siapa namanya? Apa dia cantik? Anak mana Oppa? Kau sudah melihatnya Jihye-ah?"

Tanya Jessica tak sabar. Jihye tertawa keras melihat antusias dari Jessica.

"Dia pria eonnie, P-R-I-A."

Mata Jessica mengerjap beberapa kali, aku dan JaeJoong hanya menjadi penonton untuk acara gossip kali ini.

"Oh God. Jangan karena kau tak laku, makanya kau memacari seorang pria oppa, aku bisa mencarikanmu gadis yang cantik. Sungguh, kau jangan putus asa dulu."

Jihye kembali tertawa keras. Dia memandang Jessica dengan geram.

"Hei, walau begitu, aku merestuinya. Aku rasa dia pria yang baik, kau tenang saja eonnie. Aku jamin."

Jessica memandang Jihye dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku pernah menyentuhnya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Ku lirik Jihye agar dia tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jessica. Jihye mengangguk paham.

"Aku kan calon adik iparnya."

Ujar Jihye dengan cengiran yang menurutku bodoh. Jessica memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Dia memandang ku dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa dia pria yang cantik? Siapa yang menjadi seme di antara kalian?"

Aku tersenyum, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Jessica lembut.

"Ne, dia pria cantik, dan aku yakin kau tahu siapa yang akan jadi 'seme' disini."

Jessica menyeringai lebar, lalu menepuk bahuku sangat keras sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Hahahaha… aku bangga padamu, oppa… setidaknya kau harus menjadi 'seme'. Ok… kapan-kapan kenalkan dia padaku, ne."

Kali ini seringai Jessica berubah menjadi tawa ceria, Jihye juga ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan Jessica.

"Kami pulang dulu, Eonnie, nanti sore temanni aku ke café dekat rumah sakit ne… aku mau bertemu seseorang."

Kulirik Jihye yang tersenyum malu-malu lalu Jessica yang kembali memasang senyumnya.

"Siapa?"

"Jihye-ah kan sudah sangat dewasa oppa, masa kau tak tahu. Dia mau bertemu dengan kekasihnya."

Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya, ku akui adikku memang sudah menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik, jadi normal bukan kalau gadis seumurannya mempunyai kekasih.

"Jaga dia, kau kakaknya."

Ucapku kepada Jessica. Kutarik lengan Jihye untuk kembali kerumah.

.

.

Kupandang JaeJoong yang asik bersiul di balkon kamarku, ditatapnya langit malam dengan mata bulat itu. dia sangat cantik. Dengan hati-hati kupeluk tubuh terawang itu dari belakang. Aku tahu kalau aku tak bisa menyentuhnya, tapi setidaknya izinkan aku selalu bersamnya tuhan.

"Yun…"

Suara lembut itu mengalun indah di indera pendengaranku, wajah cantik itu berbalik dan sekarang wajah kami berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae…"

JaeJoong tersenyum, kulirik bibir pemuda cantik itu, sungguh aku benar-benar tergoda untuk menyentuhnya.

Tanpa sadar wajahku mendekat kewajahnya dan jarak kami sekarang benar-benar menipis. Saat bibir-ku mendarat tepat di bibir penuh itu aku baru menyadari kalau lagi-lagi hanya ruang hampa yang dapat kusentuh. Tubuh JaeJoong menembusku. Dia terdiam, lalu menarik tubuhnya kembali, berbalik kemudian kembali memandang keluar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jae, jangan bersedih ne, suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa menyentuh tubuh ini."

JaeJoong hanya mengangguk, tanganku berusaha menyentuh tangannya yang berpegangan pada besi pembatas, lagi-lagi tanganku hanya bisa menembus tubuh pria cantik ini.

Malam itu sekali lagi aku merasa sangat sedih dan sakit menyadari kalau JaeJoong hanyalah sosok roh yang hanya dapat kupandang.

.

.

**-Author Pov-**

Seorang perempuan berperawakan cantik menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesah. Wajah cantik itu terlihat lelah dan keringat yang bercucuran dari kening dan pelipisnya.

"JaeJoong oppa..."

Gadis itu sesunggukan di antara para dokter yang mengerubunin pria cantik yang terlihat kejang-kejang diatas ranjang serba putih itu.

"Oppa~"

Lagi, gadis itu berusaha berontak saat dua orang suster menyuruhnya keluar dari kamar rawat.

"Aku mohon suster, aku ingin bersama JaeJoong oppa."

"Mian, YooJung-shi, JaeJoong-shi saat ini sedang dalam masa kritis, tolong tunggulah di luar sebentar, kami akan menanganinya."

Ujar suster itu, lalu meninggalkan gadis cantik itu terduduk lemas di pintu masuk ruangan yang tadi dimasukinya, dimana sosok pria cantik yang sangat dicintainya sedang mengalami masa kritis dan bisa kapan saja merenggut nyawa pria cantik itu.

"Oppa… oppa… aku mohon bertahanlah… aku menyayangimu, oppa tolong, bertahanlah demi aku. Kau bilang kau sangat menyayangiku demi apapun didunia ini."

Gadis itu terisak sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu yang tertutup rapat itu berutal.

"YooJung-ah…"

Gadis cantik bernama YooJung itu berhenti dari isak tangisnya, menatap sosok pria cantik yang memandangnya dengan khawatir tak jauh dari tempat dia terduduk.

"JaeJoong-ah akan baik-baik saja ne, jangan menangis. Maaf seminggu ini aku tak bisa menemuimu dan JaeJoong-ah."

Pria cantik itu berjalan berlahan mendekat kearah YooJung.

"Oppa… kemana saja, aku sendiri. JaeJoong oppa membenciku, dia tak mau bangun."

Pria cantik itu berjongkok didepan gadis cantik itu, lalu memeluk gadis itu erat, di elusnya rambut hitam sebahu gadis itu dengan sayang.

"Sedikitpun tak pernah JaeJoong-ah membencimu dia sangat mencintaimu melebihi dirinya sendiri kau tahu itu kan, YooJung-ah. Sabarlah, saat ini dia sedang dirawat."

"Tapi oppa, JaeJoong oppa kritis di dalam sana."

Pria berperawakan cantik itu tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tahu, dan dia pasti akan sembuh, percaya padaku."

YooJung mengangguk paham, di tatapnya mata pria cantik itu lekat.

"Oppa? Kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri untuk merawat JaeJoong oppa, oppa juga ingin meninggalkanku seperti JaeJoong oppa."

"Aniya, saat ini aku sibuk mengajar. Dan sekarang aku resmi menjadi seorang dosen."

"Mwo? Dimana?"

Isak gadis itu mulai terdengar samar. Pria cantik itu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap gadis cantik didepannya dengan tersenyum lembut.

" Cassiopeia University, kampusku dan JaeJoong dulu."

Gadis itu hanya terteguh mendengar pekataan pria cantik itu.

"JaeJoong-shi sudah melewati masa kritisnya, walau dia belum juga sadar. YooJung-shi, anda bisa melihatnya."

Gadis cantik itu langsung menerobos pintu yang terbuka sedikit didepannya dengan semangat, apalagi saat dia mendengar kalau JaeJoong keadaannya sudah mulai membaik dari dokter muda yang merawat JaeJoong.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kibum-shi, apa kabar?"

"Ah kau, kemana saja, kukira kau tak akan datang untuk menjenguk JaeJoong-shi lagi."

Lelaki cantik itu tertawa pelan, matanya menatap YooJung yang sibuk memeluk tubuh JaeJoong, mencium pipi pria cantik itu dengan sayang.

"Aku ada urusan."

"Tapi syukurlah kau datang, YooJung-shi benar-benar terlihat berantakan seminggu ini."

Dokter muda bernama Kibum itu juga ikut menatap YooJung yang sibuk sendiri.

"Ne, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan JaeJoong, teman baikku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Walau sibuk, seringlah kemari, hanya YooJung-shi yang menemani JaeJoong-shi disini. Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim tak pernah kemari lagi sejak saat itu. mereka benar-benar tak perduli dengan putranya."

Kibum menepuk bahu pria cantik itu lumayan keras. Dokter muda berperawakan sedikit imut itu lalu tersenyum memandang pria cantik didepannya.

"Kelihatannya hanya YooJung-shi dan kau temannya yang dia punya saat ini…"

Jedah sejenak…

"…Kim HeeChul."

Dokter itu berjalan menjauh dari pria cantik bernama HeeChul itu.

.

.

**-Back Yunho pov-**

Hari ini libur kuliah, kunikmati hari libur ini dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar perkomplekan rumahku bersama JaeJoong. dia tetawa senang saat aku mengajaknya untuk keluar hari ini.

"Mau kemana?"

JaeJoong bertanya dengan nada menyelidik, dia berusaha menggenggam tanganku, hanya saja tetap tak bisa.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan, tapi mana mungkin."

Aku terkikih geli, dia juga ikut tertawa samar.

"Yun, bagaimana kalau kita menjemput Jihye. Dia sekolahkan hari ini?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu memikirkan usulannya.

"Ani, Jihye akan memarahiku kalau aku menjemputnya, dia tak suka dibilang anak manja dengan teman-temannya."

JaeJoong kembali terlihat berfikit kemana tempat yang asik untuk kami tujuh.

"Lalu kita kemana?"

"Kerumah YooChun? Aku ada urusan dengannya saat ini?"

"Ingin mengerjakan tugas, ne?"

"Ani, aku ingin minta tolong dengannya."

Aku dan JaeJoong berjalan menelusuri jalan pertokohan, kami memang memilih untuk berjalan karena jarak rumah YooChun dan rumahku terbilang cukup dekat. Kami berhenti disebuah rumah sederhana, rumah yang tampak asri dan indah.

Ku ketuk pintu kayu rumah itu beberapa kali, sampai kulihat sosok YooChun yang keluar dengan wajah Khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Hei, ini sudah jam 10 pagi, kau masih tidur."

Ujarku, YooChun hanya berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya dan aku yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Rumah ini tampak sepi sekali.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali?"

YooChun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan haduk putih yang tergantung dilehernya.

"Appa, Umma dan YooHwan sedang pergi ke rumah nenek, mereka meninggalkanku di rumah sendiri."

Ujar YooChun lalu duduk di sofa, aku juga ikut duduk di sofa tepat didepannya dan JaeJoong yang duduk disampingku.

"Tumben sekali kau kemari saat tak ada tugas. Ada apa?"

YooChun menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa, dia memandangku dengan sebuah senyum penuh arti yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Bantu aku Chunnie~"  
YooChun berjengit kaget saat aku memanggilnya dengan nama kesayangan Junsu. Dia memandangku horror.

"Hei, jangan menirukan Su-ie, kau tahu, kau tak seimut dia."

Aku terkekeh, dia hanya merenyut sebal.

"Bantu aku untuk mencari tahu seseorang."

"Orang hilang?"

"Bukan, dia mahasiswa di kampus kita."

YooChun mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Lalu memandangku dengan tatap penasaran.

"Siapa?"

"Tolong cari tahu tentang seorang mahasiswa bernama Kim JaeJoong."

YooChun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku, lalu kembali menyamankan diri di sofa empuk yang didudukinya. Kulirik JaeJoong yang berada disampingku, dia terlihat gelisah dan memandangiku seolah berkata 'apa-maksud-mu' tapi aku tak menggubris tatapan itu.

"Dia siapa?"

"Hmm, kenalanku, kau cukup dekat dengan dosen-dosen di kampus, tolong aku Chun, aku mohon."

YooChun menyeringai melihat kelakuanku.

"Hei, kau sampai memohon seperti itu padaku? memangnya siapa sebenarnya Kim JaeJoong itu, aku tak pernah melihat kau memohon pada siapapun."  
Ku akui kalau aku memang tak pernah memohon pada siapapun. Aku Jung Yunho bukanlah sosok pria lemah yang mudah sekali memohon, tapi demi JaeJoong aku akan melakukannya.

"Dia seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku."

YooChum kembali memandangku, lalu dia tersenyum dengan cerah.

"Ok… kalau kau berkata begitu, aku akan mencari tahu siapa Kim JaeJoong untukmu."

.

.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tak memberitahuku tentang semua ini…"  
JaeJoong memandangku dengan muka memerah, amarahnya meluap-luap. Saat pulang dari rumah YooChun dan kembali ke rumahku JaeJoong hanya terdiam menunduk dan terus diam saat aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku hanya berusaha mencari tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya Jae. Bukankah itu yang kau ingin kan?"

JaeJoong mengepal erat. Dia terdiam lalu terduduk lemas dilantai kamarku.

"Dulu iya, tapi sekarang tidak Yun… aku tidak mau."

Dia terisak, perih melihat JaeJoong seperti ini.

"Ak-aku takut, aku takut kalau aku tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku akan kehilanganmu."

Isak itu semakin keras. Pria cantik didepanku itu menutup kedua matanya yang berair dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku takut, saat aku tahu kalau aku benar-benar sudah meninggal aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku tak mau."

Tubuhku menegang hebat. Dia memikirkan hal seperti itu. aku berjongkok dihadapannya. Mencoba meraih tangannya. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa.

"Jika kau benar-benar sudah tiada, setidaknya aku akan tenang saat orang yang aku sayangi juga tenang disana. Aku ikhlas kalau kau pergi Jae…"

"…Kau tak menyayangiku."

JaeJoong memotong perkataanku, wajah sembabnya terlihat jelas dimataku saat wajah itu menatapku dalam.

"Karena aku menyayangimu, makanya aku melakukan ini."

Dia menangis keras setelah itu, lalu memeluk tubuhku, tubuh yang kecil dariku itu terjungkal saat hendak memeluk tubuh kekarku, tubuh itu tembus begitu saja. JaeJoong berdiri dengan tertatih, lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Aku mengerti. Gomawo Yun…"

.

.

Aku berbelok kearah perpustakaan, tujuanku saat ini menemui YooChun yang mengatakan sudah mendapatkan beberapa informasi dari beberapa dosen yang ditanyainya.

"Bro…"

Teriaknya semangat melambai padaku. Teman playboy ku itu langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari para pengunjung perpustakaan karena suara jeritannya yang keras yang mengganggu pengunjung yang lain.

YooChun membawaku kesudut ruangan, lalu mendudukanku di sebuah bangku khusus untuk pengunjung perpustkaan ini.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Kim JaeJoong."

YooChun menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi kata-kata yang aku ketahui tentang biodata seseorang. Disamping data-data itu terdapat sebuah foto berukuran setengah badan, dan aku sangat mengenal figure dalam foto itu.

"Itu, akukah."

Aku terkejut saat baru menyadari kalau JaeJoong berdiri disampingku. Oh god, aku lupa akan hal itu.

"Ok… kita mulai dari mana?"

YooChun terkikih melihat ekspresiku yang memandang masam kearahnya. Disaat seperti ini kenapa dia masih bisa bercanda.

"Mulai dari mana saja, asal berhubungan dengan JaeJoong."

YooChun mulai menarik napas, wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Namanya Kim JaeJoong, kau benar, dia mahasiswa di kampus ini, tapi 5 tahun yang lalu."

Ujarnya. YooChun menunjuk foto pria cantik itu sesekali diketunya kerta berisi biodata JaeJoong itu. kulihat tahun dan tanggal lahirnya. 4 Februari 19xx. Ok, sekarang aku tahu kalau JaeJoong lebih tua dariku 5 tahun.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut, tapi percaya atau tidak, Kim JaeJoong adalah putra dari Mr. Kim pemilik Universitas ini."

"Mwo?"

Mataku melotot memandang YooChun yang mengangguk-angguk menatapku. Pria tampan didepanku itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dia anak orang kaya. Wow~ tak kusangkah kau punya kenalan seperti JaeJoong, anak pemilik kampus ini."

"Kau tak membohongiku kan?"

"Yak… apa untungnya untukku kalau aku membohongimu. Aku saja tak tahu siapa JaeJoong."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Jadi JaeJoong adalah anak orang kaya. Kutatap wajah cantik itu, kulihat napasnya memburu wajahnya tertunduk dalam membuat mata indah yang kusukai itu tak tampak.

"Lalu?"

Kutunggu YooChun untuk menceritakan semua yang dia tahu. YooChun mulai menarik napasnya lagi.

"Kudengar JaeJoong adalah mahasiswa yang pintar, cerdas, dan sangat di sukai oleh dosen-dosen disini. Dia tak pernah mengandalkan kedudukannya sebagai anak dari pemilik kampus ini. Dia bersikap sewajarnya mahasiswa pada umumnya…"

YooChun menarik kertas berisi fotocopy biodata JaeJoong dari tanganku. Lalu diliriknya foto pria cantik itu sebentar.

"…Tapi tetap saja dia mendapatkan perlakuan tak enak dari mahasiswa seangkatannya…"

JaeJoong menunduk dalam mendengar perkataan YooChun, dia terisak pelan.

"… Teman-temannya banyak yang membencinya. JaeJoong menghilang 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan tak ada satupun dosen yang tahu keberadaannya."

Aku mengerjap mata beberapa kali, berusaha berfikir.

"Tak ada yang mencarinya 'kah?"

"Tak ada, Mr. Kim saja tak berusaha mencari putranya, makanya para dosen tak ambil pusing. Dia menghilang satu semester sebelum wisuda."

YooChun kembali menyerahkan data-data itu kepadaku. Lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi.

"Dan katanya lagi, JaeJoong tak pernah akur dengan Mr. Kim."

Sungguh, aku bingung, tak mungkin aku menanyakan tentang JaeJoong ke Mr. Kim. Terus bagaimana aku bisa mencari tahu kabar tentang JaeJoong sebenarnya.

"Jadi ini jalan buntu."

"Ani, kurasa kau bisa mendapatkan titik terang dari seseorang, dia teman dekat JaeJoong-shi. Hanya dia satu-satunya mahasiswa seangkatannya yang mau berteman dengan JaeJoong."

"Siapa?"

Dengan antusias aku menanyakan siapa orang itu.

"Mr. Heechul atau Kim HeeChul, Dosen muda baru itu."

.

.

**TBC**

**Gimana… keren gak? Di chap selanjutnya bakal ada flashback kenapa Jaema koma dan siapa perempuan bernama YooJung itu. Dan kemungkinan Yunpa Pov nya bakal sedikit. Mungkin juga chap selanjutnya bakal jadi chap terakhir untuk FF ini (mungkin. Tergantung mood Milky), mian, milky belum bisa buat FF dengan Chap yang sangat panjang.**

**Balas Repyu…**

**-Jaechaa**

**Mian, gak bakal ada YunJae NC… hehehe… ini fic rate T… di chap selanjutnya Milky bakal kasih tahu siapa tuh cewe. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****BlaueFEE**

**Tanya langsung ama Yundad ya^^ belum tahu, Milky belum mikir tentang ingatan Jaema saat sadar nanti… lihat next chap aja ya… repyu lagi^^**

**-****nannaa**

**Di chap depan milky bakal kasih tahu sp tuh cewe. Tentang Jaema di chap ini Yunpa sudah minta tolong ama Chunnie… repyu lagi^^**

**-****chidorasen**

**Gomawo sudah suka ff ini^^. Belum tahu… entar milky pikirkan #sok mikir. Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-Princess kyumin**

**Rahasia… lihat di chap depan ya… sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-heeli**

**Iya, Jaema Cuma koma. Rahasia… sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-kitten-kitty**

**Sudah updet walau gak kilat… repyu lagi^^**

**-geuchan**

**Rahasia… ini sudah updet… repyu lagi^^**

**Semoga… makasih semangatnya… ini lanjutannya… repyu lagi^^**

**-kiki**

**Pasti donk… kan Jihye adik iparnya Jaema…hihihi… kita lihat next chap ya. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Mizuumi Aoi**

**Tuh cewe identitasnya masih di rahasiakan #kabur. Di chap ini, Yunpa sudah mulai ingin tahu tentang siapa Jaema…. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****meirah.1111**

**Mian, Milky benar" minta maaf klw lama updet ^^… ini sudah lanjut. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Guest**

**Lihat next chap ya… yeee… 100 tuk Meirah-shi, Heechul memang ada hubungan dg Jae, walau hanya sohib dekat… repyu lagi^^**

**-****riska0122**

**YooJung masih dirahasiakan… hohoho… entar lihat next chap, apa yang bakal terjadi… sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-lee yuno**

**Ne, sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-LuCassiopeia**

**Rahasia… gak apa"… ini sudah lanjut, repyu lagi^^**

**Maaf banget bagi teman" yg mungkin repyu na gak terbalas, habis Milky lihat dr hp…^^ tapi thnks banget buat repyu n yg sudah baca nih fanfic… repyu lagi ya^^…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: ****The Spirit of****The Beloved**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama/Mystery**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, …xMinx…**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, oc, Yunho pov, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Inspiration ****from the ****novel EVERMORE ( Alyson Noel), comic I HAVE MET YOU ALL ALONG (Saitou Chiho), I WON'T LET YOU BE A STAR (Yuu Watase)**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 4**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

**Enjoy**

Kutatap sosok cantik yang duduk didepanku, dengan gerakan anggun di serupnya cappuccino yang tadi dipesannya.

"Kau ingin menanyakan apa, Yunho-ah."

"Kau mengenal Kim JaeJoong, Heechul Hyung?"

Ya, Heechul hyung, pria cantik itu memandangku dengan sorot mata tak percaya, lalu dia tersenyum.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari YooChun, aku langsung berusaha menghubungi Heechul hyung. Untungnya dia mau bertemu denganku saat aku mengatakan ingin bertemu dengannya untuk membicarakan tentang JaeJoong.

"Kau mengenal JaeJoong? "

"Jadi benar kau tahu dia? Dimana dia sekarang? katakan cepat…"

Heechul tertawa pelan, dia berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian memandangku dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Ikut aku kalau kau ingin tahu dia dimana?"

**^Y_J^**

JaeJoong menutup mulutnya tak percaya dia terduduk lemas di lantai dingin rumah sakit, sedangkan aku, aku memandang nanar kearah sosok pria cantik yang terbaring lemas di atas kasur, disamping laki-laki itu kulihat sosok perempuan cantik yang memandangku dan Heechul hyung bergantian.

"Oppa? Dia siapa?"

Gadis cantik itu memandangku dalam diam, Ku lirik JaeJoong yang menangis tertahan sambil tetap menatap sosok cantik yang terbaring itu.

"Yun… aku, masih hidup."

JaeJoong bergumam pelan, Gadis cantik itu berdiri menghampiriku dan Heechul hyung.

"Kenalkan, dia Jung Yunho. Kau pasti tahu kan, YooJung-ah."

Sekarang giliran gadis itu yang menatapku terkejut. Dia memandangiku dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"Jung Yunho imnida."

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk berjabatan dengannya, dia membalas dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

"Kim YooJung imnida."

Gadis itu menunduk dalam, kulihat dia terisak. Mata gadis itu benar-benar mirip JaeJoong. siapa sebenarnya dia?

"Dia adik perempuan JaeJoong."

Ucap Heechul hyung seolah dia dapat mendengar isi hatiku. Aku memandangi gadis itu sebentar. Benar-benar serupa dengan JaeJoong

"Dia 'kah Yunho itu, oppa?"

"Ne, tampan bukan?"

Aku mengerjab memandangi gadis dan pemuda cantik itu bergantian.

"Gomawo sudah datang, Oppa."

Gadis itu memelukku erat, dia menangis di dadaku aku merasa sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ah~ ada apa sebenarnya ini?"

YooJung melepaskan pelukannya, kutaksir umur YooJung hampir sama dengan Jihye, hanya saja mungkin dia lebih muda 1-2 tahun.

"JaeJoong oppa sudah lama menunggumu."

Bisik gadis itu terdengar samar. Aku terkejut, apa maksud semua ini, Heechul menarikku untuk berjalan mendekati tubuh pemuda cantik yang sangat kucintai itu.

"Lama dia menunggumu, ku kira kau tak akan datang."

Kucoba menyentuh pelipis pemuda cantik yang tak sadarkan diri itu. JaeJoong tersenyum kecut memandangi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Yun… peluk aku!"

Aku memandanginya sebentar, dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, kupeluk tubuh lemah JaeJoong yang terbaring itu. Heechun dan YooJung terlihat kaget dengan perlakuanku pada JaeJoong. tanpa kusadari airmata ku tiba-tiba mengalir, akhirnya bisa juga aku memelukmu, Kim JaeJoong. YooJung dan Heechul hyung terlihat kaget, tapi kemudian kulihat mereka tersenyum memandangku. Heechul menepuk bahuku lembut, dan membuatku harus melepas tubuh yang terlihat kurus dari sosok rohnya itu.

"Mari kita bicara."

Heechul Hyung membawaku ke sofa di samping ranjang, dia menyuruhku duduk, lalu dia duduk di depanku dengan YooJung yang duduk di samping Heechul hyung.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa dia bisa begini?"

Aku mengangguk, hening sesaat, sampai YooJung menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng yang diambilnya dari lemari pendingin disudut ruangan.

"Minumlah oppa."

Ujar YooJung. Aku menuruti permintaannya. Ku teguk sedikit minuman pocari yang di sodorkan padaku, lalu memandang Heechul hyung lagi.

"Dia kenapa?"

.

.

**Flasback author pov**

Seorang pemuda cantik terlihat berjalan sambil menunduk di koridor kampusnya. Dia menatap takut-takut kearah mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang memandanginya dengan tatapan menakutkan baginya.

"Joonggie-ah…"

Seorang pemuda yang tak kalah cantik melambai riang kearah pemuda cantik yang dipanggil 'Joongie' tadi. Dia berlari dengan kecepan penuh menghampiri pemuda itu, lalu berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Heechul-ah"

Pemuda cantik bernama JaeJoong itu memeluk sahabat baiknya itu erat, lalu menangis di dekapan Heechul.

"Wae, Joongie-ah?"  
"Heechul-ah, aku takut, mereka seperti ingin membunuhku."

Heechul memandang suasana di koridor kampus, ya… hampir semua mahasiswa yang satu semester dengannya dan JaeJoong memandang JaeJoong dengan tatapan sinis.

Heechul melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya itu, lalu mengelus puncak kepala JaeJoong.

"Mereka hanya iri, kau tak usah takut. Ah~ ayo ceritakan tentang bocah SMA itu."

"Itu karena aku anak pemilik kampus ini. Sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin diperlakukan sepertimu, Heechul-ah."

"Sudahlah Joongie-ah, eh~ kau belum menceritakan bocah itu lagi padaku."

Heechul menarik JaeJoong menujuh taman belakang kampus, JaeJoong bercerita banyak kepada Heechul tentang seorang anak SMA yang ditemuinya tak sengaja di dalam bus beberapa bulan yang lalu. JaeJoong menyodorkan ponselnya, lalu menujukkan sebuah figure laki-laki berseragam SMA yang yang diambilnya secara diam-diam sedang duduk menyamping, walau hanya terlihat wajahnya dari samping, Heechul cukup jelas melihat betapa kerennya boca SMA itu

"Dia sangat tampan kan, Heechul-ah, kau tahu, tadi dia terlihat menawan, sayang dia tak pernah menatapku."

JaeJoong menunduk lesu sambil memainkan ujung kemejanya. Heechul tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Pabo, coba untuk menegurnya, tanyakan siapa namanya? Dimana rumahnya? Nomor ponselnya? Dan dekati dia…"

JaeJoong memandang sahabatnya itu sebentar, Heechul menaikkan sebelah bahunya berusaha memahami arti tatapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kurasa umur kami berbeda, kau tahu, kita mahasiswa semester 6, sedangkan dia hanya anak SMA. Kudengar namanya Jung Yunho, hmmm~ umurnya mungkin 16 tahun, berbeda 5 tahun."

Heechul merengut sebal. Di taboknya pipi JaeJoong pelan, lalu menjitak kepala JaeJoong dengan brutal.

"Terus kau akan menyerah, kalau kau menyukainya katakan saja."

"Tapi….."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

.

.

Dengan hati berdebar JaeJoong duduk di bangku paling belakang Bus langganannya, dipandangnya sosok pemuda berpakaian rapi seragam sekolah menengah atas yang hanya berjarak 4 bangku dari tempat duduknya.

Sebenarnya JaeJoong tak perlu bersusah payah untuk menunggu dan naik bus langgananya. Kim JaeJoong, adalah putra tunggal dari pengusaha besar sekaligus pemilik University Cassiopeia. Dia bisa saja meminta ayahnya untuk membelikan mobil sport keluaran terbaru, bahkan JaeJoong mempunyai mobil sport Lamborghini merah kesayangannya yang terpajang di parkiran rumahnya yang seperti istana itu. tapi JaeJoong tak mau, itu karena pemuda tampan didepan sana. Pemuda yang tak sengaja ditemuinya di dalam Bus itu, pemuda yang membuat hatinya bergetar, pemuda yang membiusnya dengan mata musang nan tajam, dan pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Awalnya JaeJoong naik bus karena iseng, karena pertengkarannya dengan sang ayah, yang membuat JaeJoong tanpa sadar malah menunggu bus, sampai sosok Jung Yunho naik kedalam bus yang waktu itu tak begitu ramai, mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Sungguh, JaeJoong langsung terpikat dengan pemuda itu.

.

.

JaeJoong menatap nanar pada sosok pemuda yang baru saja turun dari bus, sudah sangat lama JaeJoong menyukai pemuda itu, tapi memang dasar, JaeJoong sangat takut mengungkapkan perasaannya membuat JaeJoong hanya dapat memperhatikan Yunho dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Hari itu JaeJoong berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, terlihat bangunan besar itu dari jauh, membuat JaeJoong merasa kalau rumahnya bukanlah surga seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, tapi bagi JaeJoong rumah besar itu seperti neraka. Dia mempunyai ayah, ibu dan seorang adik perempuan. Dari kecil seluruh keinginannya selalu dipenuhi, pendidikannya adalah pendidikan yang terbagus, dan seluruh barang-barang yang dimilikinya adalah barang-barang bermerek, dia sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya, baginya hanya Kim YooJung yang dia punya didunia, hanya gadis cantik bermata hampis sama dengannya itu lah yang selalu membuat hari-harinya bersemangat, ah~ jangan lupa Heechul teman terbaiknya dan juga pemuda bernama Jung Yunho itu.

Kedua orantua JaeJoong adalah pengusaha. Ayah dan ibunya adalah orang yang egois. Mereka tak pernah ingin tahu perasaan JaeJoong dan YooJung. Yang mereka tahu hanya keinginan mereka saja.

YooJung disekolahkan di Sekolah swasta yang elit, walau sebenarnya gadis cantik itu hanya ingin bersekolah di sekolah biasa saja, sedangkan JaeJoong sendiri terperangkap di antara mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sangat membencinya, padahal dari awal JaeJoong tak pernah berminat menjadi mahasiswa Cassiopeia, keegoisan ayahnya lah yang membuat hidupnya seperti dineraka. Untung ada Heechul yang benar-benar ingin berteman dengannya sepenuh hati.

Mr. Kim dan Mrs Kim hanya pulang sebulan sekali, itupun paling lama hanya semalam, mereka akan pergi lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk mengurusi tetek bengek yang menurut JaeJoong tak berguna sama sekali.

Seperti sekarang, saat ayah dan ibunya pulang dari Jerman, kedua orangtuanya itu langsung mengenalkannya pada sosok gadis cantik keturunan local dan mengatakan JaeJoong harus menikah dengannya. Sungguh… orangtua macam apa yang hanya memaksakan kehendaknya pada anak padahal anaknya itu belum tentu menyetujuinya.

Dengan kesal JaeJoong berjalan ke kamar, mengganti pakainya lalu menyambar sweter tudung berwarna merah (warna kesukaanya), berjalan melewati YooJung yang menatapnya dengan mata bekaca-kaca.

"Oppa mau kemana?"

JaeJoong tersenyum lembut saat melihat sang adik begitu rapuh di hadapannya. Ya, mereka mengalami hal yang sama selama ini, hanya saja sosok YooJung terlihat lebih rapuh darinya.

"Oppa jangan tinggalkan YooJung, kalau tidak suka dengan perempuan itu kenapa tak katakan saja."

JaeJoong merasa sangat iba saat melihat gadis kecilnya itu hampir menangis. JaeJoong menatap mata yang hampir sama dengannya itu dalam.

"YooJung-ah, oppa tak kemana-mana, oppa pasti akan selalu bersama YooJung-ah, Oppa menyayangi YooJung-ah. Apa YooJung-ah lupa betapa keras kepalanya appa dan umma?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Jadi, sekarang YooJung-ah tahu kan maksud oppa. Oppa hanya pergi untuk menenangkan pikiran. Nanti oppa juga akan kembali."

Dikecupnya kening gadis cantik itu. lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan gadis kecil itu terisak. Entahlah… padahal YooJung terlalu sering ditinggal JaeJoong untuk pergi kuliah, keluar sebentar bermain kerumah Heechul, atau ke mini market, tapi tetap, perasaan kali ini sangat berbeda, dia merasa sang kakak akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Yak… kau mau kemana?"

Mr. Kim meneriaki JaeJoong, di tatapnya putra semata wayangnya itu dengan pandangan kesal. JaeJoong berbalik, menatap Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim dan wanita muda di samping Mrs. Kim dengan tatap tajam.

"Mau menenangkan pikiran dulu."

"Tapi kau harus menemani calon istrimu, Kim JaeJoong."

JaeJoong mengepal tangannya erat. Dengan sorot mata tajam, ditatapnya satu persatu orang-orang yang berada didepannya itu.

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini. Kalian saja yang menikah dengannya kalau memang ingin. Aku sudah punya kekasih, dan kekasihku seorang pria. Ku ulang sekali lagi P-R-I-A. namanya Jung Yunho. Puas…"

Dengan cepat pemuda itu berbalik, lalu menghilang di balik pintu utama kediaman keluarga Kim, membuat Mrs. Kim memandang kaget pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Oppa…"

YooJung yang dari tadi mendengar pertengkaran itu dari lantai dua, langsung lemas seketika saat mendengar perkataan JaeJoong tadi.

.

.

Hari ini masih sangat siang, setelah bertengkar dengan ayahnya Mood JaeJoong jadi sangat buruk. Dia juga tak tahu kenapa tadi dia mengatakan kalau Yunho adalah kekasihnya. Tanpa arah JaeJoong melangkahkan kakinya, sampai dia berhenti di sebuah halte bus. dia jadi ingin melihat Yunho siang ini. Setidaknya dangan memikirkan Yunho, otak JaeJoong sedikit lebih ringan.

JaeJoong masuk kedalam Bus yang berhenti tepat didepannya, dan menemukan Yunho yang asik dengan komiknya. JaeJoong menghela napas berat. Lagi-lagi Yunho tak memperhatikannya. Setidaknya dia ingin diperhatikan atau di tatap walau sedetik saja oleh pemuda bermata musang itu.

Bus itu berjalan dengan kecepatan lumayan kencang, Ban depan kiri mobil itu pecah, membuat sopir kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pembatas Jalan, Mobil melaju kencang menabrak sebuah toko di pinggir jalan. Hal terakhir yang JaeJoong ingat saat kecelakaan itu, dia berlari menyelamatkan Yunho, memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang saat dia tahu Yunho pingsan karena benturan dikepalanya. Sebuah pecahan kaca yang cukup besar menancap di punggung sebelah kananya, kepala belakangnya terbentur keras, lalu lengan kirinya yang patah akibat menahan tubuh Yunho agat tak terhimpit badan bus yang penyok. Dengan pandangan nanar, JaeJoong masih sempat melihat luka sobek di bagian belakang kepala Yunho, membuat perasaan takut menghantuinya.

"Selamatkan dia Tuhan…"  
itulah perkataan terakhir JaeJoong sebelum dia merasa matanya berkunang dan berat serta pingsan sambil mendekap tubuh Yunho erat.

Saat dibawah kerumah sakit, hanya YooJung yang datang melihat keadaan JaeJoong. sunggung keadaan pemuda cantik itu sangat mengenaskan. JaeJoong mengalami pendarahan hebat di bagian punggunya, pecahan kaca itu menembus ke perut dan hampir mengenai lambungnya. Serta darah beku yang menggumpal di kepalanya akibat benturan terlalu keras pada kursi penumpang.

JaeJoong di rawat secara intensif, dia melakukan banyak operasi, tapi walau begitu JaeJoong belum juga dapat sadar, entah apa yang menahan pemuda cantik itu untuk tetap tertidur dalam komanya.

Gadis yang di jodohkan oleh orang tuanya akhirnya menikah dengan orang lain, karena lamanya timing waktu JaeJoong untuk sadar, membuat gadis itu akhirnya menemukan orang yang benar-benar di cintainya.

Mr Kim dan Mrs. Kim hanya datang untuk menjenguk saat hari pertama kejadian, lalu kedua orangtua yang melahirkan JaeJoong itu tak pernah muncul lagi di rumah sakit, hanya YooJung yang datang menjenguk dan mengurusi JaeJoong saat pulang sekolah, pulang latihan piano, atau pulang dari ekskul, dia akan langsung mendatangi rumah sakit untuk merawat kakak satu-satunya itu dengan batuan Kim Heechul sahabat terbaik JaeJoong.

Awalnya Heechul merasa khawati JaeJoong tak kunjung sadar hampir 3 tahun lamanya, sampai akhirnya dia tahu tentang perkara pertengkaran JaeJoong dan orang tuanya serta beratnya kehidupan pemuda cantik itu dari YooJung. Dia memastikan kalau JaeJoong sebenarnya lebih suka dengan tidur panjangnya dari pada dia sadar dan mendapatkan kenyataan kembali bahwa dia memiliki 2 orang tua yang egois, dan Yunho yang kemungkinan besar kembali tak menatapnya. Heechul juga tahu, saat tabrakan JaeJoong menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkan Yunho. Dia sangat Yakin, andai saat itu JaeJoong tak nekat menyelamatkan Yunho pasti pemuda cantik itu hanya luka ringan atau setidaknya patah tulang saja, dan sudah dipastikan Yunho tak akan selamat dari maut. Tapi pemuda cantik itu malah hampir menukar kehidupannya demi Yunho. Seharusnya Yunho yang terbaring koma selama 5 tahun di atas ranjang itu.

Heechul benar-benar tak menyangkah kalau sahabat baiknya itu begitu mencintai bocah SMA yang tak sengajah ditemuinya di dalam Bus maut yang membuat 7 dari 15 penumpang didalamnya meninggal di tempat, dan JaeJoong adalah penumpang yang selamat dalam kejadian itu, walau pemuda cantik itu tak kunjung sadar selama 5 tahun terakhir.

** End Flasback Yunho pov**

**.**

**.**

Itukah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Oh tuhan., jadi JaeJoong begini karena aku, sungguh aku merasa sangat buruk sekarang. tak kusangkah pria yang sangat aku cintai ini ternyata sudah mencintaiku terlebih dahulu.

JaeJoong yang duduk disebelahku membelalakan mata saat mendengar cerita dari Heechul Hyung. Napasnya terlihat pendek-pendek, bibirnya bergetar hebat, dan tangannya mengepal kuat. Mungkin dia tak percaya dengan cerita yang dikatakan Heechul Hyung, tapi kalau memang itu kenyataanya apa mau dikata.

Ku usap mukaku dengan kasar, kepalaku berdenyut sakit, semua pikiranku kosong seketika, saat melihat JaeJoong menangis sambil menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan. Dengan terseok-seok aku berjalan menghampiri tubuh JaeJoong, kupandang tubuh itu sebentar. Pandanganku lama-kelamaan mengabur ditutup oleh genangan air mata yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

"JaeJoongie-ah, Mian ne…"

Ucapku parau, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan berbuat apa untuk memutar waktu. Adai dari awal aku tahu kalau pemuda cantik ini mencintaiku pasti aku akan membalas cintanya, dan ku yakin, JaeJoong tak akan mungkin jadi seperti ini. Aku akan selalu menjaganya, tapi semuanya sudah lewat, memang takdir tak dapat diubah, JaeJoong melakukan ini semua karena aku.

"Joongie-ah, bangunlah, aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

JaeJoong menutup mulutnya saat aku mengatakan hal itu, dia berusaha memelukku dari belakang, walau aku tahu itu percuma.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Yunho-ah. Aku jadi sangat sedih."

Gumamnya, aku tahu selama ini JaeJoong bersamaku, mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, mendengar seluruh perkataanku, dan selalu menghiburku saat aku sedih, tapi entah kenapa saat aku melihat sosok tubuh aslinya, perasaan rindu yang amat sangat tiba-tiba menghantuiku, seolah aku sudah sangat lama tak bertemu dengan JaeJoong.

"Yunho-ah…"

Tak perlu banyak bicara lagi, kupeluk tubuh itu, mendekapnya dengan erat sambil terisak di perpotongan lehernya. Tubuhmu benar-benar wangi, JaeJoong-ah… ku telusuri wajah cantik itu dengan ibu Jariku, mengelus pipi lembut yang sudah lama ingin ku sentuh, lalu turun di bibir pucat itu. tak kuhiraukan Heechul hyung atau mungkin YooJung yang masih berada di delam ruangan ini, yang aku inginkan sekarang menyentuh setiap inci tubuh yang selama ini ingin kusentuh. Wajahku mendekat ke wajah JaeJoong, dari jarak sedekat ini, aku dapat melihat, betapa cantiknya sosok pria yang masih terbaring di ranjang putih rumah sakit ini.

Jarak kami sangat dekat, aku dapat merasakan napas JaeJoong membentur muka-ku, hangat dan menyenangkan, hidung kami saling beradu, dan mataku dengan setia menatap wajah cantiknya. Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh juga, menetes di sela-sela pipi JaeJoong, seolah bukan hanya aku yang menangis tapi dia juga ikut menangis.

"JaeJoong-ah, akhirnya keinginanku terkabul juga."

Kukecup ringan bibir pemuda yang aku cintai itu, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa gejolak dan perasaan senang saat mengecup bibir seseorang, jujur saja, ini buka ciuman pertamaku, tapi walau begitu ada perasaan lain yang aku dapat dari bibir plum pucat itu.

"Yun…hiks…"

Sakit sekali, sungguh sangat sakit saat kau dihadapkan oleh semua ini. Kenyataan bahwa JaeJoong saat ini belum bisa kembali ke tubuhnya. Heechul menepuk puncak kepalaku, dengan suara yang sedikit berat dia mengatak agar aku pulang untuk sementara. Tapi aku tak mau, karena aku ingin bersama BooJae-ku disini.

"Pulang lah Yun, hari ini sudah sangat sore, setidaknya kasih kabar kepada keluargamu kalau kau ingin berada disini lebih lama."

Aku menuruti perintahnya, ku kabarkan pada Jihye kalau saat ini aku sedang berada dirumah sakit. Jihye sempat terkejut, tapi saat aku katakan kalau aku menemukan kenyataan bahwa JaeJoong masih hidup, Jihye akhirnya mengerti, dia malah ingin ikut dengaku untuk melihat JaeJoong, dan aku mengatakan akan membawanya besok.

.

.

Tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku pulang kerumah hanya untuk mandi dan sarapan lalu pergi kekampus. JaeJoong terlihat semakin pendiam saat kembali dari rumah sakit.

"Nanti, aku akan menjengukmu, Jihye juga akan ikut untuk melihat calon kakak iparnya."

Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana di antara kami yang sempat membeku, lagi-lagi dia tak menjawab.

"JaeJoong-ah."

JaeJoong masih setia menunduk tanpa terlihat berniat untuk menatapku balik. Wajahnya benar-benar tanpak sedih.

"Yun… aku ingat semuanya, ya… aku mengingatnya."

Aku tahu dia pasti akan mengingat semua tentang kehidupannya, walau baru sekarang.

"Kehidupan-ku, adik-ku, kampus-ku, orangtua-ku, Heechul, dan kau."

Aku berhenti berjalan saat dia mengatakan hal itu, kulihat dia juga ikut berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangku.

"Apa yang akan kau lalukan sekarang? JaeJoong-ah."

JaeJoong menatapku dengan pandangan nanar, dia tersenyum kearahku dengan lembut.

"Kurasa waktu-ku tak lama…"

Kata-kata itu… aku membenci kata-kata itu. dengan cepat aku berbalik, lalu berjalan cepat kearahnya, memeluknya erat, ah~ bukan memeluknya tapi memeluk ruang hampa. Air mataku yang dari tadi ku tahan tak dapat ku bendung lagi. Tubuhku terasa tak bertulang, aku terduduk lemas dihadapannya. Untung tempat ini sangat sepi, tapi walau pun saat ini aku berada di tempat yang ramai pun aku pasti tetap akan melakukan hal ini, terduduk lemas dengan air mata yang semakin deras, sesak saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, kembalilah ke tubuhmu."

Dia berjongkok di hadapanku, lalu menatapku lekat, lagi… senyum lembut itu terukir kembali di bibirnya.

"Jihye pernah berkata, 'oppa, kenapa ada disini, apa yang menahan oppa di sini'. Kau ingat itu Yun."

Aku mengangguk, ya, pertanyaan itu, aku masih sangat mengingat pertanyaan itu.

"jawabanya, karena kau… karena aku ingin kau mencintaiku, mencintaiku dengan tulus, memandangku walau sedetik, dan melihat keberadaanku di sampingmu. Dan sekarang itu semua sudah terjadi. Terima kasih atas cintamu, kasih sayangmu, dan terima kasih kau sudah memandangku dan melihat keberadaanku saat ini."

Tubuhku gemetar, seluruh sel ditubuhku seolah mati total. Jantungku berdentum cukup cepat membuat dadaku sesak.

"Gomawo, Jung Yunho…"

.

.

Aku berjalan beriringan bersama JaeJoong dan Jihye, hari ini Jihye terlihat sangat gembira saat aku mengatakan akan mengajaknya bertemu JaeJoong. dia terus berceloteh menanyakan banyak hal kepada JaeJoong, walaupun jawaban JaeJoong tetap saja aku yang menyambungnya.

"Kau punya adik perempuan oppa? Siapa namanya?"

JaeJoong menoleh kepada ku, memintaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jihye.

"Kim YooJung."

Jawabku apa adanya.

"Dia masih sekolah. Bisahkah aku berteman dengannya."

"Tentu saja…."

Jihye menoleh kearahku merasa sangat tak suka dengan jawabanku.

"Hei, JaeJoong yang menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya."

Akhirnya Jihye mengerti, kembali senyum ceria Jihye muncul lagi di bibirnya.

"Cepat sembuh ya oppa… aku ingin bermain dengamu."

Hening… pertanyaan atau mungkin keinginan Jihye yang satu ini tak di jawab oleh JaeJoong, dia malah terlihat sedih menatap punggung adikku yang semakin menjauh dari kami berdua.

"JaeJoong-ah." Lirih ku…

"Oppa, ayo cepat."

Jihye melambai padaku dan JaeJoong saat jarak kami semakin menjauh.

.

.

"Jung Jihye imnida."

"Kim Heechul imnida."

"Kim YooJung imnida."

Ketiga manusia didepanku ini sekarang saling memperkenalkan diri. Jihye tersenyum ceria memandang YooJung yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kau adik JaeJoong oppa? Cantiknya."

Ujar Jihye disertai cengirannya. YooJung mengangguk dua kali.

"Eonnie juga sangat cantik, ah~ eonnie mengenal JaeJoong oppa?"

Jihye memandangku sebentar, tadi sebelum masuk, aku sudah memberitahu padanya agar tak mengatakan perihal tentang roh JaeJoong yang selalu mengikutiku.

"Ne, Yunho oppa banyak bercerita tentang JaeJoong oppa padaku. Aku ingin melihat JaeJoong oppa."

Jihye terlihat celingak-celinguk mencari sosok JaeJoong didalam ruangan itu, sampai dia mendapatkan sosok pria cantik yang terbaring di atas ranjang serba putih.

"Itu JaeJoong oppa?"

Dengan semangat, Jihye menghampiri ranjang itu. aku, YooJung dan Heechul hyung mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ommo… dia cantik sekali oppa."

Jihye mengelus kening JaeJoong pelan, lalu menatapku dan YooJung bergantian.

"Benarkah dia seorang pria?"

YooJung mengangguk, dan membuat cengiran Jihye kembali terlihat.

"Kau pandai mencari kekasih oppa, kalau begini rupanya, pasti eomma dan Appa merestuinya."  
aku tersenyum malu dengan perkataan adikku, kulirik JaeJoong aku ingin tahun bagaimana raut wajahnya, apa terlihat malu-malu sama sepertiku. Ah~ tidak… wajah itu berekpresi berbeda dari harapanku. Dia terlihat sangat sedih JaeJoong berjalan kebelakang YooJung dan Heechul, berusaha mengelus puncak kepala kedua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidunya itu.

"Heechul-ah, jaga YooJung ne? kau teman terbaik yang pernah ku punya…."

Mata itu beralih menatap YooJung dan Jihye.

"YooJung-ah, Mian ne, oppa tak bisa menjaga YooJung-ah lagi, oppa tahu oppa ingkar janji. Dan Jihye-ah, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, aku menyayangimu seperti YooJung."

Apa maksud dengan ucapannya, JaeJoong-ah, tolong jangan berkata seolah kau akan pergi meninggalkanku selamanya. Kali ini aku yang berjalan mendekati ranjang itu. ku hujam wajah itu dengan menciuminya terus menerus, mulai dari kening, mata lalu hidung, dan sekarang pipi, kemudian beralih ke bibir lembut yang sangat aku sukai itu. kukecup dan sedikit kulumat bibir bawanya. Aku tahu apa yang kulalukan tak pantas di lihat oleh Jihye dan YooJung yang terlihat shock. Tapi kemudian kulihat Jihye menyeret YooJung keluar bersama Heechul dari ruangan ini.

"Heechul oppa, YooJung-shi, ayo keluar, kita beli makanan."

Baik YooJung maupun Heechul hyung tak satupun yang menolak ajakan Jihye, mereka mengikuti keinginan Jihye.

"Yunho-ah."

"Aku memang pernah mengatakan akan merelakanmu pergi, JaeJoong-ah, tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku, JaeJoong-ah, aku ingin menembus kesalahanku selama ini."

"Yun… cium aku."

Ku cium bibir itu kembali, melumatnya dengan lembur, berusaha menyalurkan seluruh perasaanku padanya melalui ciuman itu, berusaha memberitahunya bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Yun… aku mencintaimu… maaf, waktu ku tak akan lama lagi."

Bisiknya samar. Walau begitu dapat aku tangkap dengan indra pendengarku dengan jelas.

.

.

Setelah seharian aku dan Jihye di rumah sakit, Heechul menyuruhku untuk mengantar Jihye pulang. Karena jam sudah menujukkan pukul 8 malam waktu setempat. Dan kulihat Jihye juga sudah mulai menguap. Aku rasa tubuhnya benar-benar capek makanya dia menguap.

Sebenarnya setelah mengantar Jihye aku ingin kembali ke rumah sakit, tapi mengingat aku belum mandi dengan segara aku menyegarkan diri, dan setelah itu aku akan meminta izin pada umma untuk pergi menjaga JaeJoong lagi.

Kulihat JaeJoong bersandar pada pembatas balkon di kamarku, dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan mesrah ku peluk sosok roh itu dari belakang.

"Ada apa?"

Dia menggeleng lemah, lalu menengadah menatap langin malam dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelip indah.

"Kenapa hanya diam saja. Semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin, kau terlihat lebih pendiam."

Ucapku jujur. Dia berbalik menghadapku. Mataku dan matanya bertemu. Diangkatnya wajah itu untuk melihatku, aku dapat melihat dia tersenyum sangat lembut dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik, Jung Yunho. Karena aku tak akan mengulang perkataanku."

Aku terteguh, dia mengelus pipiku, ku lihat sosok trasparan itu semakin memudar, tubuhku menjadi gemetar, sosok JaeJoong lama-kelamaan memudar.

"Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu, bye… bye… Yunnie-ah. Aku akan bersatu dengan bintang-bintang itu."

JaeJoong menunjuk kearah hamparan langit yang terlihat membentang indah. Dia kembali menatapku, lalu berusaha menyentuh pipiku dengan jemarinya.

Jantungku berdentum kencang, ke khawatiran merasuk di dadaku, membuatku benar-benar takut kehilangannya.

"JaeJoong-ah… aku mohon JaeJoong-ah… JaeJoong-ah."

Berkali-kali ku sebut nama itu, tubuh itu, jari-jari yang menyentuh pipiku, dan wajah tersenyum itu memudar berlahan. Wajahnya mendekat, dengan berlahan JaeJoong memiringkan wajahnya agar dapat menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya.

"Trima kasih banyak, Yunnie-ah. Terima kasih banyak atas semuanya. Aku bahagia."

"Ku mohon, aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu, JaeJoong-ah… aku mohon… hiks…"

Jari telunjuknya berusaha menghentikan ucapanku, kembali jarak kami menipis, saat bibir kami akan bersatu, tiba-tiba tubuh itu memudar lalu menghilang menjadi butir debu yang di tiup angin.

Aku menangis terisak, aku tak mau kehilangannya. Ponsel yang kutaruh di ranjang berbunyi nyaring. Menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Melihat nama 'Heechul Hyung' yang tertera, dengan cepat ku tekan tombol hijau…

"Yunho-ah, JaeJoong-ah…"

Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata, aku berlari dari kamar, dan berlari ke luar rumah tak sedikitpun menghirukan teriakan umma dan appa-ku. Yang aku tahu aku harus terus berlari… berlari… dan berlari, aku sampai di depan rumah sakit, masuk dengan tegesah-gesah dan mendapatkan Heechul Hyung, YooJung dan dua orang berusia setengah baya yang aku tahu salah satunya Mr. Kim, dan aku yakin yang berdiri sambil memeluk Mr. Kim itu adalah Mrs. Kim menangis hebat di depan sebuah ranjang, terlihat kain putih menutupi sosok manusia yang tertidur di atas ranjang itu. aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada JaeJoong.

"Hyung…"

"Yunho-ah… JaeJoong-ah…."

Ucapan Heechul Hyung terhenti, YooJung tiba-tiba berlari memelukku, dengan sayang ku usap rambut hitam gadis yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri itu.

"Oppa, JaeJoong oppa meninggalkan ku. Meninggalkan kita."

Benarkah… benarkah JaeJoong tega meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Tanya Mrs. Kim padaku. Aku menoleh kepada wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu, dengan senyum yang kupaksa dan air mata yang sudah menetes dari tadi aku membungkuk kearah Mrs. Kim.

"Jung Yunho imnida. Aku kekasih Kim JaeJoong."

Ujarku, dengan berani kutatap kedua orang tua JaeJoong itu. Mr. Kim terlihat hendak melangkah menujuh ku, tapi keburu dicegat oleh Mrs. Kim.

"Yunho-shi, lihat lah dia."

Aku berjalan dengan tubuh gemetar kearah ranjang itu. bibirku pucat seluruh perasaanku bercampur satu, tegang, sedih, kecewa, marah, takut dan yang paling penting hatiku terasa sangat remuk.

Aku mohon, tegarkan aku untuk melihat tubuh itu tuhan…

"JaeJoong-ah…"

Berlahan ku buka kain putih yang menutupi wajah cantik itu, tapi saat aku hendak membukanya, sebuah tangan putih menahan pergerakanku, lalu membuka kain itu dengan cepat.

"JaeJoong-ah?"

"Yunnie-ah?"

"Eh?"

Seluruh penghuni di dalam kamar itu terkejut, dengan cepat kedua perempuan yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menerjang JaeJoong dengan pelukan maut mereka.

"Oppa, jangan pergi…"

"JaeJoong-ah, maafkan umma, umma salah, umma tahu umma egois."

Ya, percaya atau tidak, sosok pria cantik itu hidup kembali, mata bulat yang aku suka itu menatapku lama, wajah cantik itu terlihat bingung.

"Umma?"

Mr. Kim menepuk pundakku pelan, di tariknya sang istri untuk menjauh dari JaeJoong, lalu membiarkanku berjalan kearah Pria cantik yang sedang terlihat ingin duduk diatas ranjang.

Rasanya seluruh nyawaku terangkat pergi menatap wajah dengan mata yang selalu tertutup itu, sekarang terlihat terbuka lebar memandangiku dengan sebuah senyumnya yang selalu membuat hatiku berdebar, hangat dan sangat lembut itu.

"Yun…."

"Kenapa…?"

Aku menunduk dalam, tak ingin melihat wajah itu.

"…Kau tega JaeJoong-ah, kau tega membuatku khawatir."

"Yun, sebenarnya tadi jantungku berhenti sebentar. Sampai aku merasa mereka memukulku kembali…"

Aku melangkah menatap mata bulat itu dengan mata rubah ku.

"… Kau tahu, kelihatannya aku kembali di tahan di dunia karenamu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu, Yun…"

Jeda sejenak, aku tersenyum memandangnya, dia tersenyum balik padaku.

"…Yun, aku kembali…"

Ujarnya ceria. Dengan cepat kubungkam bibir itu dengan sebuah ciuman hangat, ciuman di mana akan menjadi awal segalanya. Ya… ku rasa ini akhir yang pantas untukku dan JaeJoong.

.

.

FIN

**#ditimpuk makanan oleh bang Minnie.**

**Hehehe… lagi-lagi Milky buat akhir yang gak banget… hmpir keseluruhan endingnya milky ambil dari komik Yuu Watase senpai. #kiss Yuu senpai…**

**Mian yang minta ff ini di perpanjang chap nya. Semoga semua pertanyaan yang masih mengganggu bisa terjawab di chap ini^^**

**Big Thnk untuk…**

**Nanna | Shim Shia | BlaueFEE | LuCassiopeia | riska0122 | NunoeLt | Nara-chan | ucihakamui | Jaecha | Princess of the Drama | chidorasen | Karin | Princess YunJae | meirah. 1111 | kiki | kim nana | Guest**

**Sampai berjumpa di next ff^^ **


End file.
